La Bella Vita
by arubagirl0926
Summary: My life had never been really simple. There were always hard times which were then followed by even harder times. The only way to fully free myself of my hard past was to run away from it all BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

_My life had never been really simple. There were always hard times which were then followed by even harder times. The only way to fully free myself of my hard past was to run away from it all. So that is what I did; at age 18 I ran as fast as I could away from that place, and this is my story_

**Chapter 1** ~ _Harder To Breathe_

From the moment we rekindled our friendship, I knew that Julian Baker and I had something special, something no one else could understand. And even though we were seniors in high school, I know what I felt. Peyton Sawyer, who was two years younger than me, and I had been best friends for the past year; as in all friendships we go through our fights and hard times, and eventually make up. This time seemed different. For the past eight months, both Peyton and I really liked Julian. We never really had fights over him, but I could tell there was some tension between us whenever he came up. The tension slowly rose, becoming unbearable. I got fed up of everything, so I called my new friend, Haley James Scott, whom I met at work. Haley was twelve years older than me, but that didn't affect our friendship, and was just recently married to the love of her life Nathan Scott.

"Haley?"

"Yea."

"It's Brooke. I know it's late, but can we talk? I really need you right now."

"Sure, Brooke what's up?"

"Julian and Peyton are going out. And I don't know how to feel about it. I'm angry, upset, hurt, and happy. I just don't know what to do." I said all in one breath.

"Brooke calm down. Give me a minute to process all of this." Haley said while getting up out of bed and whispering to her husband that everything was ok and that she will be back soon. "So you're saying your best friend, Peyton, is going out with this boy Julian whom you have liked for a longer time?" Haley asked, once sitting on the couch in the other room.

"Mhm…loved not like," I said with the tears slowly coming down my face.

"Did she even ask you about how you would feel about the whole thing before any of this?"

"No, I just got a text message saying that they did 'things' before he left for vacation and now they are going out."

"What did she say after that?"

"Nothing really, we were just talking about Julian and how she is finally happy after everything with Jake."

"Did you tell her how you felt about this whole thing?"

"No, I didn't want to get into a fight over this."

"Brooke, I am so sorry. This isn't right. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I just want to get out of my house right now, everything here reminds me of them; my room, theirs pictures of all of us up, and even some of my clothes. My heart can't take this Haley, you know that. It is beating so fast right now, it hurts."

"Brooke listen to me, take a deep breath. I know this hurts right now and it may hurt right now to hear this, but you shouldn't be friends with either one of them anymore. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know I don't deserve to be treated like that but what am I supposed to do?" I said, getting defensive. "I can't just cut Peyton out, she is like my sister. We have been through so much together. It would be way too hard to do."

"Fine, we'll figure that out in the morning when you met me at work and we are going to go out just the two of us and you are going to get your mind off of this."

"No we are not. You just got married less then a week ago and you should be spending this time with your husband. You guys didn't even go on a proper honeymoon, and I'm sure he wants to spend time with you."

"Trust me; he's not going to mind."

"And how do you know that? I haven't even met him."

"I know that because he loves me and will do anything for me, which means that if I have to go out to help my best friend, and then he will have to be fine with it."

"I still feel bad about this."

"I don't care, your coming. Meet me at work at 11."

"Ok. Its late… go back to your husband, he must be worried about you, and I'll be fine." This was a complete lie, and I hated lying to Haley but I felt so bad about waking her and Nathan up for something that they may consider too childish.

"Ok, but call me if you need something."

"I will, and thank you for listening to this. I really appreciate it, seriously."

"That's really sweet Brooke, and don't worry about it, that is what best friends are for. Goodnight."

"Night, and thanks again."

"No problem."

"And tell Nate that I am sorry for waking him up."

"Will do, see you tomorrow."

"You too."

And with that I hung up the phone. After that I took down all of the pictures of Peyton and me, and put them into a box with all of the other memories that were too painful to look at. I put that box under my bed, vowing never to look at it again. I then changed into my pajamas, crawled into bed, and for the first time in many months I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Closer to the Edge

Chapter 2: Closer to the Edge

I woke up the next morning with red and swollen eyes, I must have been crying the whole night. I rolled over to turn on my phone and I saw that I had a text message and a few missed calls from Haley saying _Hey, something came up today but I can't come out. Call me when you get this, it's important._ That was at 8:45, and it was now 10; wondering what Haley wanted and what happened to cause our plans to be canceled.

"HALEY" I practically screamed into the phone after a couple of rings because she wasn't answering and that wasn't normal for her.

"Yea…" she said in a low tone. Something was definitely wrong, Haley is never like this; the normal bubbly girl I knew was gone.

"What's the matter?"

"Nathan got a call at work today and found out that he has to go to England for two and a half weeks for some work thing; he just came back here, packed and left for the airport..." Upon hearing that, I let out a little sigh because I feared the worst. But she wasn't done talking. "And to make matters worse, my doctor called and told me that he wants me to come in and 'chat' with me concerning something he noticed in the blood work we took for the wedding. I'm so scared to go B, what if something is wrong with me?" she said, crying in a similar manor to the way I was crying last night.

"Haley, listen to me calm down. There is nothing seriously wrong with you because if there was he would have wanted to come in right now. Does Nathan know?" It seems as if the roles were reversed, I was the one consoling Haley, instead of the opposite a mere ten hours ago.

"I guess your right. I'm just so scared now. And no, Nathan does not know, I found out after we said our goodbyes and left."

"Ok, listen to me. I am going to be with you for every part of this, no matter what. You understand that? I know that the next couple of days are going to be hard with him gone and the added anxiety of waiting to go to the doctor, so anytime you need me don't be afraid to call me, no matter what time of day it is. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." Before I said that I had to take a deep breath because I remembered the last time I said that was to Peyton who also went through a similar situation, reminding me of past events with her and the events of the previous night flooding into my head.

"Ok." Haley barely got out through sniffles.

"I won't break it, I swear. Now, where are you?"

"Home. Why?" she asked, still crying.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm coming over, you need me. I'm leaving right now, no ifs ands or buts."

"Fine." Haley said after sometime. "I'll text you directions to my house from work."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Within a sometime, I was at Haley's house. It was an extremely nice house for the newlyweds, and I was kind of excited to see the inside since I've never been there before. After getting out of the car, I turned my phone off and left in there. Haley really needed me and she deserved all of my attention. My parents were obviously out doing whatever they normally do without me, as always, no one important really needed me, besides Haley of course. So I rang the door bell and Haley opened the door, tears still coming down her face and she was still in her sweats.

"Come here you." I told her and embraced her in a big hug, which caused her to cry even more, but she really needed someone right now and I was that someone, and deep down I needed her too, but I wouldn't let that show; this morning is all about her.

"I called the doctor."

"And?"

"The earliest appointment he had is for Tuesday at 7."

"Ok, I'm coming with you."

"What about school and work?"

"You are more important. I want to be there for you, and I promised that I would be there every step of the way and I am not going to break that promise. I told you that I'm not going anywhere, believe me when I say it."

"Ok." Haley replied, still crying. She must have been so scared; I know I would be if I was in her situation. After sometime I pulled away from Haley because she stopped crying, and I moved the hair out of her face.

"Promise me something."

"Anything, you know that." And when she said that I almost myself to tears, because that too reminded me of things Peyton and I did, and the things Peyton would say to me, which where similar to the words currently coming out of Haley's mouth.

"No more crying. It is not worth your tears."

"I know, but it is so hard not to. I really can't control something like that." It was then that I started to loose it, tears slowly started rolling down my face. And Haley realized that I was crying. Being the good friend she is, she realized that if I didn't mention why I was crying that it must have been really hard to deal with because I normally deal with hard things on my own, since I hate people seeing me so vulnerable.

"Ok, but try really hard not to. Now go clean up, and remember no more tears."

"Ok, while I'm gone you can go explore the house and do whatever, my house is your house."

"Okie dokie" I replied, hoping to get a smile out of Haley, which I did; it was small but it was progress.

"And Brooke?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you so much for coming over today, it really means a lot to me. You are such a good friend."

"Thanks Hales, you too." I replied, almost fully crying.

While Haley was in the shower, I walked around the house a little bit and I was right it was an amazing house for the newlyweds, just the right size and everything. At the end of my journey I found a patio out in the back, so I went out there and was leaning against the railing crying. I was thinking about Peyton and the time that she went through almost this same exact thing and almost all of the same words were exchanged. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Haley come up behind me and stand against the door fame, taking in the way I looked. She must have realized that something was seriously wrong: me, Brooke Davis, a normally strong person, fully immersed in tears and shaking. She cleared her throat and sat down on one of the chairs, knowing that we needed to talk, but not pushing the subject giving me the time I needed to compose myself I guess.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a good 15 minutes of silence and me not moving from my position.

"Nothing."

"Brooke, I know you. Something is wrong, I can tell, so spill."

"I'm just still upset about the whole Peyton situation. And I kind of went through this same situation with her before, so it's bringing up old feelings and memories."

"Is that why you crying before when I said some of those things?"

"Mhm." I said and I started to cry a little bit, breaking my number one rule of that no one can see me cry because it shows that I am weak, which I am not.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know, it's hard for me to fully open up to people because of the heartache I've gone through in the past and currently going through now. And you were so upset, it just didn't feel right. I didn't want to you to worry when you had so much else going on,"

"Well, I'm not going to hurt you ever. I promise that, and I will never break that promise. I don't care, I want you to come to me. I've been there before you know."

"Really?"

"Mhm, so I know exactly how you are feeling. But you have to believe me when I tell you that it will get better, just give it time. I caught my fiancé in bed with my best friend. In the mean time I'm always here for you, I'm on your side."

"Thank you, I don't want to hurt again. Hales, I'm so sorry, this must hurt you to think about it." I started to cry harder.

"It's ok, that's what I am here for, I'm always gonna be here, promise."

I'm sorry I didn't say something, it is just hard. I promise that too, and I will also never break that promise."

"Have you heard from Peyton since last night?"

"No, and I turned my phone off once I got here, which was about two hours ago, so I have no idea if she or as a matter of fact anybody texted me or something."

"Maybe you should talk to her and try to fix things because she obviously means a lot to you. And you can do it right now, don't worry about it being rude, I don't care; I'll be right there next to you, lending a helping hand whenever I can." Haley said, obviously changing her feelings about the situation once she saw how much it truly affected me.

"Ok, I will. Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." Haley pulled me into a embracing hug, something I desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of you were asking if this was going to be a BrookeLucas, which I am known for, or a Brooke/Julian. It will be a Brooke/Lucas all the way, but he will not show up until about half way through the story.**


	3. 99 Times

Chapter 3 ~ _For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying_

With Haley on my side, I knew that I could do anything, and that everything will some how be okay. She was my rock, and I too was hers. After sitting on the porch for a long time, and I honestly don't know why it took so long; either it was because I was just so sick and tired from crying and everything else that happened last night or because I was putting off talking to Peyton and trying to work up the courage to eventually do so. I knew it wasn't going to be a pretty conversation and that there was eventually going to be some yelling, possibly even some tears too. I couldn't avoid the situation any longer, so I got up, and while working to my car I planned my form of attack and how I was going to handle the whole thing. But what I did know was that I had to do this all by myself. Pulling out my phone and turning it on, I took a long deep breath.

"Hey Peyton…It's me…we got to talk."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Ummm…this whole thing with Julian really has me thinking and evaluating everything."

"Thinking and evaluating? What's going on? I thought you were ok with this…" That's were I lost it and knew that the anger was slowly going to coming out of me.

"God, Peyt! How could you be so stupid, thinking I was okay with this. Do you even hear yourself right now? I liked him first, do you even remember that? Or how about when you tried to say that my feelings of love weren't true, when he broke my heart. Was that some selfish play to get him all to yourself? Hinting that I wasn't good enough for him, but you were? Do you even remember that you were afraid to tell me you liked him every single time? And how many times was that, three times? Do my feelings even matter? But no Brooke's feelings don't matter, but the all mighty Peyton's does. All of those times I stayed up on the phone with you trying to console you when Jake left, and this is what I get in return? Hell, you even told me that him and I would make a cute couple, that was probably the biggest load of BS I've ever heard. Was that all part of a master plan to bamboozle me, because guess what you two did more than bamboozle me." I asked getting angrier remembering all the lies I was told. I wasn't crying hysterically, but I did have silent tears coming down my face. "I have no problem with you guys going out; yes, it's going to take some time to get used to. What hurts the most is that neither of you even thought about me and how I would feel about this whole thing; my feelings were ignored and I guess they didn't even matter to you. You promised me you weren't going to do this, you weren't going to hurt me. You were supposed to be my best friend. But guess what you did, and you lost that title…I don't think we can be friends anymore. Looking back now, how many other lies have you told me over the year and I was so stupid to believe them? There's two right there and I'm sure I can think of more. I thought you were different, I thought you were special, a friend I could truly rely on, but I guess I was wrong. How can you even sleep knowing that you just broke someone's heart to the point of no return?"

"Geez, Brooke, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it, you've said enough with that sentence right there." And with that I hung up on my former best friend, appalled at her response to everything I just said. There was no explanations or I'm sorry, it didn't mean to happen that way, we planned on talking about you, nothing.

I couldn't stop pacing across the front lawn in anger; I have never been this angry in my entire life. How could she just say nothing? It just goes to show that she truly didn't care about me as much as I cared about her. I knew that if I called Julian that it wouldn't be like this conversation at all; it would be more crying and hysterics. I don't want to go through that, like Haley said, it wasn't worth my time. I am sure that Peyton is on the phone with him now explaining everything that just happened, and you know what, that's all he deserves. He does not deserve an explanation, my time, my tears; she probably didn't deserve one either but it was something I just had to do. As if on cue, the tears started streaming down my face harder. My body went limp and I collapsed right there on Haley's front lawn, crying the hardest I've ever done in my entire life. I just curled up into a ball and just sat there, crying like a baby. I didn't want to go through all this hurt and pain anymore. My mind was gone; the next twenty minutes were just a blur. I don't even remember when Haley came or how I ended up inside on her couch. All I knew was that I never wanted to feel this way again, it hurts too much.

* * *

><p><em>Review please, it would mean a lot to me, especially with this chapter being so close to my heart since it really happened.<em>


	4. I Won't

Chapter 4

_I will be by your side  
>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<br>And I won't give up_

Haley was so scared to go the doctor today, and I was there for her. I was the only one who knew what was going on. Nathan called at least every night, and as soon as she got off the phone with him, she called me, always in tears. Why she didn't tell him was beyond me, I guess it was because wanted to do it in person or the extent of the situation really did not hit her yet, who knows. We decided to leave work exactly at 5, because it takes forever to get down to where Haley lives. Normally, it would take 30 minutes without traffic, but with traffic it could take anywhere up to an hour.

"Do you want to get something to eat? We have 35 minutes to kill." I asked, already down by Haley's house and it was 6:25. The whole car ride was tense, dead silence besides whatever was on the radio. Either one of us really paying attention to what it was, our minds were in totally different places...Haley's on the doctor's appointment, mine was still on the heart break.

"No I am not hungry."

"But you should eat something, that's not healthy for you."

"I know it's not healthy for me, but I don't care." Haley snapped at me.

"Fine, we won't get something to eat then." I said throwing my hands up in the air, completely disregarding the fact that I was starving.

Pretty soon we were at the doctors, and not only was Haley nervous but I was starting to get nervous as well and forget about my problems for the time being. I had no idea what to expect, hoping and praying to God that she was ok because I don't know if I could handle something bad happening to her. She was my best friend, the only person I could go to when things got rough. She was the only person in the world who could take me out of reality and make me smile, slow my world down therefore in a sense calm me down.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick before we go in?" I asked as soon as we got out of the car, grabbing her wrist and turning her around so she was face to face with me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Whatever happens in there, good or bad. I just want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks B, you are such an amazing friend." Haley said, starting to cry.

"Hey, no more tears… remember?" I mentioned, embracing her in a hug, and wiping away some of her tears that fell with my thumb.

"Yea, I know."

"Now let's go." I said linking arms with her. I was trying to be strong for my friend, but inside I was hurting like crazy. But as soon as we got into the examining room, I had to squish those feelings. Haley looked like she was about to have a complete breakdown mixed with a panic attack, so for her sake I had to be strong.

"Hello, Haley."

"Hi Doctor Johnson."

"I see you brought a friend?"

"Oh yea, sorry. This is my friend Brooke."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Brooke."

"Same here." I mumbled out.

"I thought I was going to see Nathan today."

"Nathan is on a business trip, so he is unable to make it."

"Oh, ok. Let's get started. So…"

_When I see you're smile, tears roll down my face… I can't replace  
>and now that I'm strong I have figured out…<em>

"Sorry." I said, hitting the ignore button on my phone.

"It's ok. Anyway, this blood work shows that…"

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face… I can't replace  
>and now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold…<em>

"Sorry again," I said about to ignore the call.

"Brooke, who is it?"

"My mom she's probably wondering where we are. I didn't tell her everything." I said, looking down at my phone.

"Take it; I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, well I will be right outside. I'll be back in a heart beat if you need me." I said, giving her a quick hug

"Ok, now go."

I walked outside, answered my phone, and dealt with my mother. She wanted to know where I was and when I was going to be home because they were going to the country club all night and wanted to know they should reserve a seat for me as well. I told her that we were out shopping and that I did not know what we were going to do afterwards, so the answer would have been no. She asked about school and I gave her the quickest possible answer I could think of because she didn't know about the love triangle from hell and school was just such a blur these past couple of days anyway. It did not seem that we were talking for a long time, but the doctor came out and signaled to me that I could go back inside. Hanging up my phone, I realized that I was outside for almost a half an hour. I opened the door, hoping that I would find Haley smiling with goods news and nothing to worry about, but I was wrong. Haley was sitting in the same spot I left her, but now with a river of tears coming down her face. I ran up to her and tried to comfort her.

"Ssshhh…" I said, trying to calm her down. "What happened?"

"He...said…I…was…pregnant." She said through tears, and I guess this wasn't planned and was a major sore spot.

"Hey, come here." I said, embracing her in a hug. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not; we didn't even plan for this. We only have been married for not even a month, and to make matters worse I'm losing my job in two months. What are we going to do?"

"You are going to be fine; everything will work out in the end."

"Yea, how do you know that?" Haley said, snapping at me for the second time today.

"Because this child is going to have an amazing aunt, who she look up to and have a role model in her life; I learned from the best. And I am never going to leave you, ok? I will be there for you every step of this pregnancy." I said, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze; deciding at that moment to put some money aside every month for this baby. It would be a 'just in case fund' because the part about losing the job totally slipped my mind. And besides if Haley doesn't want to use the money, which she probably will refuse at first, I'll just use it to spoil the kid rotten.

"Ok, but who did you learn that from?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I look up to you in so many different ways, you have no idea. You are the best role model a person could have, Hales."

"Awwww…..thanks B, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here now let's go and get out of here. And celebrate this little girl coming into the world."

"Wait, how do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"Because I am a genius, duh!" I said that on purpose, knowing that it would make Haley smile and it indeed did the job.


	5. Sparks Fly

**Chapter 5**

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile'_

"Hey Hales, what's up?" I asked, balancing the phone on my shoulder while trying to straighten my hair.

"Nothing much, just haven't talked to you in a while, what'd you say we get some lunch and catch up?"

"Sure, you thinking The Grill in like an hour?"

"Fine by me, see you then."

As soon as I got off the phone with Haley, a special someone called me and obviously we were on the phone for a while, which in turn made me late for lunch with Haley but plastered a permanent smile on my face. We've both been so busy not seeing each other at work anymore; me with finishing up school and graduating, her with the baby and what not, that we haven't really had the chance to sit down and talk like we normally do.

"So sorry, I know I'm late. I just got caught up on the phone and lost track of time." I rushed into the restaurant, pulling Haley into a quick hug.

"No worries, on the phone with who though that was so important if I'm sitting right here?"

"Ha, you're so full of yourself." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, who was it?"

"God, not going to let a girl even get a drink before all the questioning? I'll tell you about it later, but first you said you had a doctor's appointment the other day, how did that go?"

"She said the baby's good, about the size of a peanut now, good heart beat, and that I'm showing just about the right amount for how far along I am."

"Good to hear for you and Nathan."

"Uhhh, ya sure." Haley sneakily said, but was saved from more questioning by the waiter coming with our food. "Tell me about this mystery phone call that had you all tied up and flustered..."

"I was not flustered."

"You were too but so not the point right now, spill." I shook my head yes as I put a forkful of salad into my mouth.

"Fine, so it all started about two weeks ago when you guys asked me to pick up Starbucks on my way in….

_I was walking out with the coffees and iced teas balanced in one hand and my phone and keys in another. Some stranger held the door for me and I obviously thanked him. I turned back around and before I knew it some guy and I collided and my coffee none the less was the only one to spill, all over me, I may add; staining my shirt and I didn't have time to go home and change, thank god I kept a sweater in the car for emergencies. _

_"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I was on the phone and was just not looking where I was going." The cute stranger said. _

_"No harm, no foul."_

_"I feel terrible about it, at least let me get you another drink and some money to have the shirt cleaned. It's the least I can do."_

_"Don't be silly, I'm fine…I'll be fine."_

_"I just feel bad about ruining this Pretty Girl's day and coffee, how about you let me make it up to you and let me buy you dinner?'_

_"Pretty Girl?"_

_"Ya, a perfect name for such a gorgeous girl."_

_"Oh hush; you know your not so bad looking yourself there mister…"_

_"It's Lucas." _

_"Well Lucas, here's my number…give me a call sometime and I guess we can go out." I said with a genuine smile. I figured we'd have harmless fun, it can't hurt anyone. I won't let it get any farther then that. I'm not ready for it. _

_"Ya, I'd like that."_

_"So, I'll see you around…" I was walking to my car, and before I was even settled, my phone started to ring. "Hello?"_

_"Just wanted to make sure you gave me a legit number."_

_"I'm shocked that you would ever doubt me." I mockingly put a hand over my heart. _

_"That's just what I do Pretty Girl, shock and awe."_

_"Brooke."_

_"Well then Brooke, how would you feel about going on a date with me, what do you say tonight at 7?"_

_"I'd love to, see you then."_

"You held this from me for this long?" Couldn't tell right there if Haley was upset or being sarcastic. I was hoping for the last one, which I knew had to be true because she would never get upset about that…I think.

"Well, ya…cause I didn't think it would turn into anything."

"OMG, it did and that's why you're telling me now. You actually like this kid."

"I do, would have never thought it but I do. But I am careful of my heart; nothing is going to change that. It's still very very fragile."

"Which is understandable of course. So tell me about him."

"His name is Lucas Scott; he's 20, from up north and just got back from serving overseas for three years."

"Not bad, you have a picture?"

"No, but I'll get one soon I guess. We're going out again tonight."

"That was the phone call that held you up before?"

"Maybe." I said slyly and blushing.

"Well I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you so happy and smiling again. I missed this side of you." She said grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It feels nice, for now…'

"You gotta be optimistic and open minded to the relationship…not everyone will hurt you like they did."

"I know, but it's always going to be there in the back of my mind."

"Just give it time, and you will be constantly smiling and happy and back to our old self; I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Hales, you're an AMAZING friend." I blurted out, causing us both to bust out in laughter at the inside joke.

* * *

><p>Finally, here's Lucas! Hope you all like it. Sorry for the delay guys, been having computer problems so that's causing the lack of updates; hopefully I can get it fixed soon.<p> 


	6. That's the Way It Is

_'When you're ready to go, and your hearts in left in doubt'_

"So mister hot shot, tell me a little bit more about yourself…" I nonchalantly asked Lucas while we were out at a restaurant later on that night.

"Ok, so question for question?"

"Sure, so why did you join the army?"

"Uhhh, I guess because I always knew that I wanted to protect the things I love and the army was the best way to encompass everything. And after giving up basketball, I missed the companionship of a team and this helped fill the void. Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Hopefully, fingers crossed, married with kids." I realized that after I said this, that it may scare him away because he didn't want kids or believe in marriage or what not. "And owning my own clothing boutique; a chain store in different cities, but not too big were it would take away from my family."

"You must really love that."

"Well, why do you say that?"

"Because your face just lit up when you were talking about your dreams and aspirations." That caused me to blush, big time. "Alright, so question me up." I said giggling.

"Does having only one sibling want to make you have a large or small family?"

"It depends on what you define small and large. I mean, yes to a point I wish I had another brother to play with growing up and things like that, but don't get me wrong, I love Lily."

"She's four right?"

"Ya, born just before I left for my first tour. So I guess you could say I want a big family, I just want my kids to have siblings to grow up with and have close bonds. Like a brotherly or sisterly love, if that makes any sense."

I quickly gulped down my water, "That makes total sense because I guess that's what I want to…two boys and two girls…so they get along and have a companion.'

"Exactly, I take it that you got that mentality from being an only child?"

"You know if I answer that question that counts as your question…." Obviously flirting with him.

"Ya, sooo…" Lucas said smirking, "I think that I should get a free pass on that one."

"Alright then, yes I am an only child."

"You said that you wanted to own your own boutique, what you planning on doing now to reach that goal now that you graduated?"

"I'm gonna take a year off from school, work more, and try to straighten my head out. And then pursue it more. You said you were very close with your family, tell me about them.."

"Straighten your head out?"

"Your supposed to answer my question first their mister." I politefully scolded him, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Fine, we are very close. My dad, Keith, is one of my best friends. I never remember a time when I can't go and talk to him about anything. He owns an auto shop, and I would come in after school, we would fix the cars and I would tell him about my day. My mom, Karen, owns her own café. It's tiny, nothing fancy really. She's so nice, you wouldn't believe it. And I'm just not saying it because she's my mother. Last but not least, Lily. She's a ball of energy and just bounces from one thing to the next. If you're just watching her, it may seem funny. But if your playing with her while she's doing that, it can be some what tiresome. And to save you a question, " he winked at me "my mom found out she was pregnant with me the end of her senior year…hence the big gap between me and Lily. So now, what do you mean by straighten your head out?"

"I think we've done enough questions for one night there Broody, you wanna get outta here?" I knew that I wasn't ready to tell him all about my past I guess you could call it the previous relationship I was in; hopefully that was a quick enough change of subject for him to be able to drop the whole thing. It wasn't that I was ashamed of what happened. The whole thing just hurt so much, and it still hurts; I'm just not ready for people to hear what happened because I'm afraid of their reaction, especially with someone I am starting to care about a lot. The car ride back to my place was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Lucas was driving with one hand and holding my hand with the other; I was looking out the window, happy with where my life was right now. Before I knew it, he pulled up in front of my house. And being the gentleman that Lucas always is, he opened my car door and walked me to the front door.

"Well, I had fun tonight." I quickly blurted out, not really sure if he was mad I shut him out earlier.

"We always have fun together Pretty Girl." He moved a lone strand of hair out of my face. "And I just want you to know that I'm not mad or hurt or whatever that you didn't answer my question from before. I just want you to know that I'm always here to talk, whenever you need me; even if you need to bounce ideas off of me. I don't want you to take too long to straighten it out because I can see how your affected by it and I'm truly worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern Luke, and you just being here with me; us going out like this, really helps. You help me so much, more than you know. I will always be grateful for that. Goodnight Broody."

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." We both said before moving in for such a romantic good night kiss. I walked inside and was still memorized by the feelings I have for him and what that kiss means. I stood there in a trance for a while, before moving upstairs to the bedroom to put on some sweats. While I was in the bathroom washing my face. I heard my phone going off. Thinking it was probably Luke saying he got home ok, I really didn't rush to answer it. When I was all done, I casually walked over to the night stand were it was and listened to the voicemail, instantly smiling thinking about the sweet words Lucas was going to say to me; it wasn't Luke and they weren't any type of nice words I would want to hear ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, finally got my computer back, which means more writing. Thanks for the reviews last time and enjoy this chapter, another should be up by the end of the week. <strong>


	7. I Won't Give Up

_I will be by your side  
>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<br>Whenever you call  
>And I won't change my mind<br>No, I'll see you through  
>And I won't give up<br>No, I won't give up  
>I won't give up on you<em>

"Come on" Nathan said, grabbing Haley's handing and leading her into his mother's place for a family party. Haley really wasn't in the mood for going; she was stressing out about the baby and even though she knew she shouldn't be doing that, she couldn't help it.

"You think we going to stay for a while?"

"We just got here, try to have fun." Nathan was a tiny bit mad at her for asking that.

As the night went on, Haley really did try and have fun…she saw some of Nathan's family that hadn't made it down for the wedding and some she hasn't even met. But the fun part just wasn't there, she just had no energy and wanted to go home and just lay down and relax on the couch.

"Looks like you just finished your drink, you do want another glass of wine?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, I wasn't drinking wine; it was just water."

"Well do you want the white? I bought it just for you."

"That is really sweet of you, but I am not drinking."

"I'm sure the DD can have just a glass, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, but no thanks…I am not drinking period."

"That's crazy talk, unless your pregnant…" Mrs. Scott stepped away and fully looked at Haley; that's when she knew the jig was up and its outcome wasn't going to be pretty. "You are…it all makes sense now, the baggy shirt, the no drinking. How far along are you dear?"

"Uhh, 18 weeks."

"And I'm just finding out about this now?'

"Ya, well Nate and I wanted to make sure everything was ok and I got out of the first trimester before telling anyone. Speaking of Nathan, let me go find him so you can congratulate us together." Haley wanted to pull away and let Nathan know what was going on before anyone else got to him.

"Don't be silly, I'll find him after I'm done with you. Come here…" Mrs. Scott pulled her into a tight hug. "And look you have a little bump already. I'm so happy you guys are giving me a grandchild so quick."

"Uhh, thanks?" Word spread quickly, and some where on the other side of the party, Nathan was getting the same treatment.

"Nate my boy, how come you didn't tell us about the baby?" A relative of his came up to him and slapped him on the back as he said this.

"Wh-what baby?" Nathan was stuttering on his words, not believing a thing his ears were telling him.

"The baby, you and Haley are having…"

"Oh right, silly me…" Nathan was slowing back tracking, trying to think of why Haley didn't tell him. 'Maybe she just found out this morning and someone just squeezed it out of her.' He thought. "…excuse me just for one second, I wanna find my lovely wife so we can tell my mother the news together."

After several hours of congratulations and shocking discoveries later, the newlyweds and now known parents to be were getting in the car, making the long drive back to their home. Obviously, the car was silent and Nathan was fuming beyond belief.

"Why?" Nate asked through pursed lips

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. You had a motive…did you cheat or something?"

"Wow, thanks for the mistrust there. I can't believe you even thought that."

"That's it, I just don't know what to think anymore. Your lying to me about a baby, it's not like its money and we'll be ok next week or something trivial; this is a human life we are talking about."

"I'm sorry ok, I just know why I didn't do it; I've just been going through a lot lately."

"Don't give me that Haley, you are not the one who just found out about the baby. You are being ridiculous and childish."

"Whatever." Haley turned away, just looking out the car, wishing that this night never happened.

"My point."

* * *

><p>I ran into the hospital, not fully believing and comprehending the message I received. I practically ran through the ER to get to the waiting room. Luckily, I spotted Nathan fairly quickly.<p>

"Nathan! What happened?" Now I never formally met Nate before but I've seen him in pictures before and I'm sure the same goes for him about me.

"There was an accident. The driver hit her side of the car, I'm fine." I must have gotten a puzzled and upset look on my face, because he continued to explain what happened without me even having to ask any more questions. "The baby's fine, Haley's fine for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Apparently at her doctors appointment the other day, the doctor told her that her blood pressure was extremely high and to take things slow. Did you go with her to that?" Nathan was trying to feel out if Brooke knew about the baby before him.

"No, I was working I think. Did you?"

"Nope, I just found out about the baby." He bitterly spat out.

"Nate, if it means anything I always thought you knew, if not I would have pressured her to tell you."

"Thank you, but its in the past now. Because of the accident now, her blood pressure was through the roof so the doctor wants to put her on bed rest for a month to get it somewhat under control."

"And if it doesn't get under control?"  
>"There's a high risk the baby will come early." He didn't have to explain anymore, just by that sentence alone it all clicked and made sense in my head…why she didn't elaborate just this afternoon during lunch about the appointment. "She's been asking for you. Do you mind staying with her and keeping an eye on her, I have to make some phone calls?"<p>

"Of course, I don't mind at all. Go ahead." I spent a minute outside the door composing myself before I went inside, I needed to be strong for Haley. I took a deep breath before walking through the door. "Hi."

"Hey…" I must have still had a few stray tears coming down my check because Haley picked up on that. "Hey, B you are not crying…I'm ok…it's ok…I'm ok." She was trying to pacify the situation I guess, and grabbed my hand trying to reassure me as well.

"That's not what Nate said." Haley's face just dropped.

"He told you?"

I shook my head yes, "But why didn't you? I saw you today and all during lunch you could have said something. I even asked you how the appointment was."

"I was going to but you walked in and were so frazzled and excited to tell me about Lucas and I just wanted you to be a happy for a little bit before you would start worrying about me, and with everything you've gone through the past couple of months you deserved that happiness"

"You suck for not telling me and I am going to worry about you; I'm not going anywhere, remember?" I say, almost crying.

"I know, its just so hard and frustrating with this bed rest thing. Money was already tight because of the wedding and now saving for the baby, but me not working may kill us." Haley said, getting worked up over the whole thing.

"Shush, calm down…" I soothingly told her. "What we going to do Tutor Mom, how am I going to help us through this? I'll take more hours covering you and give the money to you guys to help out."

"Don't be crazy you don't have to do that…I'm sure we'll manage some how. I don't know how, but we will."

"You are damn sure we will." I said with a light bulb clicking off in my head…I am most definitely going to cover Haley's hours, Rae and Quinn are going to need it. I certainly don't need the money, I'll start a savings account for the baby and put all the money in there. As the thought seemed complete and such a genius concept, I put my hand on Haley's small bump, not noticing this this afternoon; reassuring to Haley and myself as well that everything will be ok if we just believe.


	8. How You Love Me Now

**Chapter 8**

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
>How can you breathe?<br>I hate when you say  
>How you love me now<em>

Three weeks have gone by, and Lucas and I have become closer then ever. We are constantly hanging out, where it be at my place or his hotel, almost every other night. Things have been great, and I've slowly been becoming happier and happier with each day that passes. That does not mean that I am completely "healed"; I still have my days where I just stay in bed all day sleeping and crying. Today should be a good day; Lucas is taking me out to lunch. A rare time slot for us to be going out, since I've been working six days a week to cover Haley who has just entered her last week of bed rest, none the less Quinn and Rachel decided to give me the day off and I am taking full advantage of it. Not even two seconds after I finished applying the simple eyeliner I put for my date, Lucas rang the doorbell. Quickly, I grabbed my clutch and made my way downstairs.

"Luke."

"B." He said giving me a quick kiss and leading me towards his car. The action was simple and casual yet, still gave me butterflies.

"So where are we going?" I asked after sometime driving down the road.

"It's this fish place, the Captain told me about that is really good, called The Pelican's Nest out on the pier. The bring in local catch and what not; apparently they have a really good grouper sandwich. That's ok to eat right?" Lucas asked, nervously looking at me.

"Ya, of course…that's fine with me." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

All my life I have lived in Tree Hill, and never once have I gone to this place…I love the pier, just never been to this restaurant. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the restaurant, and I started getting a sinking feeling in my stomach when I saw a girl with blonde hair and skinny legs approaching me. The most obnoxious and crazy thoughts were running through my head, and I wasn't even sure if it was her or not. As we approached the Peyton look a like, my heart sank even further when I realized that Julian was the one walking with her out of The Pelican's Nest. Despite all of the good days, I've been having nothing would have prepared me for ever running into either one of them, let alone both of them together. Not even realizing it, my hands must have been shaking because Lucas tightened his grip on me and gave me a puzzling look.

"Babe, I'm really not that hungry, maybe we could just go back to my place and watch a movie or something." Childish, I know, but it was my one final attempt to remove myself from the situation before things went down hill fast.

"But Cheery, you just said it yourself in the car that you are hungry and looking forward to eating at this place…" He was obviously confused.

"Yah, I was hungry but now I'm not anymore." I spat out, but it was too late; they saw me.

"Brooke?" My eyes darted away from Lucas and stared off in the distance, not wanting to make eye contact with either one; not knowing how my emotions would react to this whole situation.

"Hi Peyton. Julian."

"Umm, how are you? Peyton was the one to break the thick tension that was going on between the three of us.

"Good, really good actually." I figured, why not rub it there face at what they've been missing and not show them how I've been a wreck some days over their actions and loss of friendship.

"That's good to hear I guess…"Julian stepping into the conversation looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Do you think we can talk alone for a second?" Crap, here it was…the moment of truth….our first conversation since all of the drama happened; to say I was a nervous wreck, was the understatement of the year.

"Uhhh, sure…babe, you going to be ok here for a minute while I talk to him?"

"Ya, I'll be right here if you need me." Lucas was extremely confused; he didn't know who these people where, he's never heard me talk about a Julian and Peyton before. He placed a kiss on my head and let me go.

"So how have you really been? That good wasn't a convincing one." Julian asked me after we walked farther along the pier, away from the other two.

"Like I said, good. I've been working like crazy doing double shifts at the store because Haley is out."

"Making money is always a plus, how is Haley?"

"She's fantastic, her and her husband are actually expecting a baby.'

"So soon after the wedding?" I instantly regretting telling him everything while they were 'friends'; he knew so much about my life.

"Ya, it was kind of a shock in the beginning, but now they can't wait. How about you? How's your sister doing?" I used to love his sister so much, and she loved me back. I used to think that would be perfect if Julian and I ever got serious.

"She's alright, enjoying her summer off. Me on the other hand, not so good. I'm a mess…" here it comes…the part of this I was dreading the most. "I miss you, like crazy. Not talking to you these past four months has made me realize that I like you, like really really like you. "

"Like me so much, you're here with Peyton…ya, right." I had to interrupt…that was the biggest line of BS I've ever heard.

"We were just here as friends, she's back with Jake and trying to help me figure out how I could win you back."

"Wait, so now that Peyton's dating Jake again, our number one obstacle is out of the way, and you say you want me back. Wow, I'm not that stupid Julian, you just want me because you can't have her."

"No, that's not it at all…I made a mistake sleeping with her."

"You slept with her?"

"I thought you knew…"

"No."

"But that doesn't matter Brooke, I made a mistake. The whole thing with Peyton was a mistake. It just opened my eyes and made me realize that I was and still am madly in love with you." Oh god, he did not just say that. That's the one sentence I was waiting to hear for the entirety of my senior year, but not now…not after I am happy. I can't even think of what to say in response to that. The tears were coming, I felt them build up, and I was not going to give Julian the satisfaction of seeing me crying so I ran away from him and towards where Luke was standing.

"Hi, I'm Lucas by the way." He put his hand out towards Peyton, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Peyton." Peyton battered her eyes, and was obviously flirting with him and that didn't go over easily with Lucas. "So you're Brooke's boyfriend?"

"The one and only. Do you work with her at the store and know Haley?" He was trying to piece the connection between her and his Cheery.

"Oh, no I don't know that bitch at all. Julian and I went to school with Brooke. We used to be best friends." He was taken back by the out and out hatred for Haley, whom from what he heard about her was a saint.

"Alright then."

"Ya…"Before she could even finish her sentence, I came running over in a panic.

"Come on Luke, Captain is probably inside and we shouldn't keep him waiting." I started pulling him towards the restaurant, not able to handle this anymore.

"It was uhhh, nice meeting you." Lucas screamed over his shoulder. He was just as confused as I was upset.

Some time past after we ditched them, and I was sure that not only did I never want that to happen again but also that I now needed to explain everything to Lucas. Not that, I was ashamed of my "secret" but it just all hurt too much to talk about and relive. There was about a 20 minute wait till we could be seated, so we went to the end of the pier and looked out into the ocean, which always had a calming affect on me. Lucas must have noticed that I started crying again, because his grip around my waist tightened and he kept kissing the side of my head.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Pretty Girl, there's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't plan on running into them."

"I know, but you planned on lunch and now its ruined."

"Hey, any time with you can never be ruined." That truly brought a smile to my face. "What happened?" He asked, and I turned around to show him my already tear stained face.

"Julian and I grew up together, our families were friends. We lost touch, but during my junior year we became close again and I started having feelings for him. Summer before I started my senior year, those feelings turned to what I thought was love, the ultimate romance. Peyton and I had been friends since junior year, and with each day our friendship grew stronger. Peyton knew I 'loved' Julian, but right around my 17th birthday, she decided to tell me that she had a tiny crush on him too, but he was all mine. Naturally, the school year went on and there were fights between the three of us, but we always made up. But things became disastrous in April when I thought they were just friends with some benefits, which I now learned turned into full on friends with all benefits." Pretty soon, the sobs couldn't control themselves, and I became inaudible.

"I understand completely B." Lucas must have known what I was going to say next and tried to prevent it from happening. He just pulled me closer and held me tight.

"No, please just let me get this all out. When I found out that they were friend with benefiting and on the brink of going out, I just lost it. They utterly disregarded my feelings and out and out lied to me. I was supposed to be their best friend, how could they do that to someone they care about?"

"Shush…shush…breathe…I'm right here…and I swear to you I will never do anything like that to you as long as we are together. I am so happy right now, and I don't want to end that or jeopardize it." I didn't have to say anything, him just holding me and saying those words eventually calmed me down and made me believe that not only is he a nice guy, but also nothing like the previous one I liked.


	9. Take Care

**Chapter 9**

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
>I can tell by the way you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you<em>

The late lunch was quite, for obvious reasons. I think that Lucas was shocked to hear the entire story. No, I do not think he will pity me for it, but will probably just be cautious around me for the next couple of days seeing how fragile I am at the moment. Honestly, I can't blame him. That run in and confessional may have shattered my heart all over again. Finding out about the whole incident was way worse, but finally hearing the 'I love you' out of his mouth was the icing on the cake that again pushed me over the edge. I barely ate anything; my appetite was gone. He picked up on it all, the little ticks that I do when I get like this. The running of my hand through my hair when I get nervous is the biggest one. Loss of appetite and playing with my food; the list goes on and on.

"Do you want to take that home?" Lucas asked me; he must have realized that there's no chance what so ever that I'm finishing what's on my plate.

"Nah, I'm just not hungry."

"B, you ok?" I suppressed a giggle. Obviously, I wasn't ok; all in all though, it was really sweet of Lucas to ask and care so much.

"I'm fine." Lie

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't believe you. And there's no way in hell, I'm leaving you while you're like this. I'll bring to back to my place and we'll hang out and watch a movie or something.'

"That sounds like fun, can you just drop me off so I can get my car?" I asked as we were walking to his car.

"Babe, it's fine I don't mind driving you back and forth."

"I know you don't, I just feel bad; you have to get a speech early in the morning and I don't want to keep you up. I've already ruined the day you had planned for us, just let me do this one thing to make up for it."

"Pretty Girl," he said, pulling me towards him and I looked into his eyes, which where sincere, "you didn't ruin my day, ok? What happened was just a minor speed bump, but it made us stronger and closer as a couple. Do I want to take all the pain that you are currently and have been feeling away? In a heartbeat. But there's apart of me that thinks if this never happened to you, we would have never met. That you would be running out with him now, having lunch dates instead of me. And I know that's selfish to think considering what you are going through. but meeting you may have just been the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life."

No words could ever amount to the emotion, that was put into Lucas's little speech. It meant so much to me just to even hear that he cares about my well being that much. I was speechless. I knew there was nothing I could ever say to top that, except for one thing. Before I could get it out, Lucas pulled my face closer to his and we shared a kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses I have ever experienced. It literally took my pain away, that's how memorizing it was.

"Please, just let me take care of you. I don't want to see you in any more pain. I love you so much." I was not expecting to hear that, at all. SHOCKER!

"I wanted to say that first." I said, smiling; the first genuine one of the afternoon. Yes, despite only knowing each other for 3 months, I was and probably will always be in love with Lucas Scott. He leaned me up against his car, and I pulled him in for another kiss, and again it was absolutely magical.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hopefully there are some readers out there reading this. I know this chapter is short compared to my other ones, but this ending was so powerful that I felt it needed to stand on its own. I should have the next chapter up hopefully towards the end of next week the latest. Please read and review, it would mean the world to me. :)<p> 


	10. Look After You

**Chapter 10**

_When I'm losing my control, _

_the city spins around_

_you're the only one who knows, _

_you slow it down_

My mood started to pick up a slight bit on my way to Lucas's apartment. His presence alone was making me happy.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something? Junk food? A smoothie?" It was cute the way Luke was running around, making sure I was ok.

"I'm not hungry, let's just watch TV or a movie or something."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, but anything you need…"

"Broody, I'll be ok…sitting down and relaxing with you will be the best right now. I promise. How about this? I'll pick a movie and you go pop some popcorn and soda." I had to give in a little bit because if I didn't he would be even more worried all night about my lack of eating; it was the least I could do.

"Ok." I scanned his collection and it wasn't bad, but according to him, it wasn't complete. This was all he grabbed from his home up north; that one is apparently more impressive. I picked the movie and handed it to him. "Really?" Lucas asked me with a puzzling look.

"Yup, exactly what I want, no romance."

"Alright, if you say so." He popped the DVD of Goodfellas in and sat down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn; I snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around me.

It was one of my favorite gangster movies, and I'm not quite sure why. Don't get me wrong, it was a fantastic movie, but I'm never one to say let's go see a violent movie; I'm more about the romantic comedies. Not sure when, but I can probably guess why, I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I remember one part, but then the next scene I remember was like a hour later. Lucas understood how I must of felt to some degree of course, and just let me sleep. Next thing I know, it was 8 pm and I was waking up, somewhat fully rested.

"Well hello there sleepy head!" Lucas sarcastically said once he realized I woke up.

"Hahaha, you're so funny. Sorry I was out so long."

"No worries, I'm sure you needed it." He placed a kiss on my head and pulling me closer to him. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit, yes. Thank you for that."

"It's all good."

"I think I'm gonna get going."

"You sure?"

"Ya, you have an early morning speech and I have to do a double shift." I said, grabbing my keys and phone.

"Alright then." He seemed a bit sad, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey, you know that I wouldn't have been able to make it through today without you, right?" Luke just nodded. "You are my other rock, and without you my world spins out of control. You, you're presence, you're love just slows everything down and makes me whole again. You make me happy, when I am sad. You taught me how to smile again. I love you so much, and I am so grateful to have someone care about me this much, but I need you to believe me when I say I'm going to be ok. It will take some time." I said grabbing his face, and giving him a kiss; all the while my hands running through his head.

"I love you too." We both smiled, it had been a hard day; but with the hardness came extreme happiness with the saying of our first _I love yous. _"You'll call me if you need me?"

"Of course, I'll text you when I get home."

"Perfect." He smiled. Lucas is such a gentlemen, that he walked me all the way down to my car. "I love you." Short, simple, and too the point; nothing was better that then that. Then that feeling of having someone to care about you so much.

"I love you too." He pulled me into a hug and I just stayed in his embrace for a while, calming down because even though I was leaving here and going to Haley's for a bit, I still needed that center of gravity, which was Lucas.

"Drive safe ok?"

"I will." I gave him a quick kiss and he started walking back up to his apartment.

I sent Haley a quick_ SOS_ text. Normally that would have meant get your but over here as fast as possible, but with being on bed rest and all I would have to go to her, not that big of a deal. Haley's response of _K, Nate has poker night in living room, I'm upstairs _came back fairly quickly and yet again I was on my way. I was a little confused with going from Lucas's to Haley's especially at night and that I'm not very good with directions. Because of all that, it took me twice as long to get there. Being as I did not really want to disturb Nate, I just used my spare to open the door, which was ironically all ready open.

"Hey Brooke, what you doing here?" Nate spotted me from across his table and waved me over. I gave him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there, I needed to talk to Hales so she just said stop by."

"Everything ok?" Nate gave me a suspicious eye.

"Eh, so-so." I knew he would get the story from Hales, and I didn't want to ruin his night.

"She's upstairs, but first I want you to meet some of the guys. B, this is Jim, Chase, Alex, Zach, and you remember Tim. I work with Zach and Chase, and the others are just old friends. Guys, this is Brooke, a good friend of my wife's."

"Of course, I remember Tim. It's nice to meet you all. How have you been Tim?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Never better. Well, I'm just going to grab a water and make my way upstairs. It was nice meeting you all." I knew the layout of this house, as if it was my own house. Quickly, I made my way up the stairs and around the corner to the first door on my right.

"Hey you." Haley looked up and spotted me first before I could even get the words out.

"Hola. What you watching?" I said, jumping on the bed and laying down next to her.

"Pretty Little Liars."

"Love it, so how are you today? How's my niece or nephew? What episode you watching?"

"The one where Spencer buys the truck for Toby. I'm fine, just restless. The baby is fine," Haley started rubbing her ever growing stomach, it wasn't too big yet, it was just noticeable now. "just started moving around, and we go to the doctor tomorrow to see if I can get off of bed rest and resume normal activities, ie going back to work."

"I love that episode. Hey don't be in any rush to get back to work, I got it all covered. In fact I'm even doing a double shift tomorrow. And besides, it must be nice having all of this time off. You'll call me and let me know how the appointment goes, right?"

"Of course. It's not so nice when you have to stay in bed all day, everyday; I'm getting so bored. And I am so sorry about making you do a double, I wish I could be there. We just need the money so bad right now."

"Ya, I guess you're right. Nothing to be sorry about, I would do anything to keep that kid safe, you know that. I know money is tight right now, but things will be looking up soon and I've got that covered." Haley was starting to freak out and I wanted to calm her down and ease the situation. Rachel and I decided that all of my extra money from covering Haley's shift was put on a separate check, and I in turn put that check into an account set up especially for the baby.

"So what's going on B, everything ok?"

"Far from it."

"What happened? Do I need to kick Lucas's ass?" I love how protective she was over me, it was like she was my older sister, and I could not ask for anything more.

"Ha, actually he was the best today. So we went out to lunch on the pier, which we so have to do one day, and we uhhh…ran into Julian and Peyton and he sort of kinda declared his love for me." I said the last part in one breathe.

"WHAT?!" Haley practically screamed.

"I'll tell you the whole story, but you have to promise me to stay calm and not worked up over it, I don't want to stress you out.

"I'll be fine."

"Hales."

"I swear, I'm ok." She grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze, I went on to tell her everything that happened during the course of this faithful afternoon. I only broke down crying once, which shocked me completely. "I can't believe that happen. That Julian kid as a lot of nerve. Like I don't even understand, his logic…he needed to screw Peyton and in turn screw you over to figure out he loved you. That's messed up B."

"Tell me about it, and I was there and didn't know what to say."

"You did good by running back to Lucas. How did he handle all of this?"

"Like I'm a glass house about to break. You should have seen him, he was so adorable running around the apartment making sure I'm ok, had enough to eat, and comfortable."

"Aw, he must really care about you then."

"Ya, and I think I care about him that much too." I didn't want to tell Haley that I loved him, because I'm not quite sure how she'd feel and that its between me and Lucas, for now. "Hey, can I spend the night?"

"Of course, you have your own room silly." That was our thing, having our own rooms in each other's respective houses. It came about one night through a fit of giggles, and it just stuck.

We ended up watching one more episode of our favorite show. Haley fell asleep about half way through, but me I was wide awake taking in every juicy detail while trying to figure out who A was and not constantly stare at Toby's amazing body of course. I grabbed a pair of sweats from Haley's drawer and walked across the hall into my room. I laid down in the bed, ready to peacefully sleep. But before I had to do that, I sent a quick text to Luke…_Hey babe, sorry I didn't do this sooner, stopped by Haley's on the way home, and I'm staying the night…ttyt love you. _I closed my eyes and tried dreaming of happy thoughts of mine and Lucas's future.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, they meant the world to me. Hopefully you guys will do the same with this one.<p> 


	11. Chasing the Sun

_I'm better  
>So much better now<br>Look to the skies, give me life  
>We're together now<br>_

Sleeping at Haley's always brought a positive attitude out in me. Maybe because something corky happens while I'm there. Take this morning for example, totally missed hearing the alarm on my phone, I'm not even sure I set it, ran around trying to get ready and quickly eat something, which in turn caused me to be late for work and backed up all my plans for the rest of the day. Rachel didn't really mind that much when I walked in, she knew that since I was doing them and favor and picking up all of these double shifts that it was fine; they just have that mentality with their employees. When I did finally get there, Rae and I did our normal morning chat about what is going on with everyone before I head out to the front to handle everything.

"Your smiling again." Rachel said, as I was walking out her door to start the day, this caused me to smile because they were truly my second family.

"I am, I think I'm finally becoming truly happy and back to my old self after that mess of a year."

"That boy is bringing out the best of you and the old you back. He's a good guy right?"

"Yes, MOM!" I was kidding, more of our banter and silly relationship.

"I just worry about you."

"Thank you, but believe me when I say, he's perfect."

"Alright, but if he does anything out of line, you send him here and I'll kick his ass."

"Haha, ok will do." I shook my head walking out. laughing the entire way back to the front.

As the hours went by, the work and the amount of people coming in went lower and lower. Before I knew it, I was done with inventory and stocking the shelves, so now one of my last tasks to do for the day is to record and input receivables and payables into the computer system and making sure the two some what balance out. I got about half way through when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, letting me know that I had a text message, which ended up being from Lucas, causing me to instantly smile.

_Hey Babe, just checking in to see how you are doing._

**Better then I was last night, you really helped ;) Slow day here, so catching up on stuff. How was your speech?**

_So glad to know that I can help out, I hated seeing you like that. It was good I was kinda nervous, I have one more to do then I should be done for the day. _

**That's perfect then with a nice little break in between, I'm sure you'll be fine. I think I'm just going to finish this last thing then head home, I'm wiped out. **

_You want me to stop by and check up on you?_

**Thank you, but no. It's just been a long 24 hours, and I just want to go home and curl up in bed with the DVR. **

_Ok then, just know that I'll be there in spirit and that if you need me, I can stop by. _

**Awww, how cute Brody. **

_That's just the way I roll. _

**Goofball. ** As soon as I sent that text, the office phone rang. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi there Hales, what's going on? You just getting out of the appointment?"

"It's going good. Ya, Nate and I just got out and are going to grab something to eat. But I figured I should call you guys before we did." Knowing this would be a long conversation, I quickly texted Luke telling him that I'm on the phone with Haley, I'll call him later, and that I loved him.

"So spill, what happened? Are you cleared? How's my little niece or nephew doing?"

"The baby is doing perfectly fine, right size. Perfect heartbeat. God, it's amazing how clean the sound and picture is. Oh, speaking of picture, I have a sonogram picture from today for you since you've been helping out a lot with everything going on, Nate and I really appreciate it…"

"Hales, your rambling."

"Sorry, I'm sort of cleared. The doctor said I can come off of bed rest and come back to work, but it's limited hours."

"Great news! So essentially, you are doing better and relaxing but he just wants to be on the safe side."

"Exactly. How are you? Fully recovered from yesterday's events? You have time to chat?"

"Yes, but quickly. I'm doing better, you and Luke were a big help, but I'm just so drained right now. It's like I'm hung over from all this drama so I have decided to stay in tonight and no seeing Lucas, to clear my mind and have some me time."

"Understandable."

"Another night I'm going to take you out to eat to celebrate you and the baby being fine…pick a night."

"You don't need to."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to."

"Fine I'll let you know, let me talk to Rae and tell her what's going on. I'll text you later or something to check in and make sure you haven't gone crazy."

"Haha, alright hold on."

* * *

><p>So sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was on vacation the past 2 weeks and didn't have a chance to right. Thanks to all those that reviewed last time, would love to see that again.<p> 


	12. Time of My Life

_"And all that I needed  
>Was there all along<br>Within my reach  
>As close as the beat of my heart"<em>

"Well hello there Birthday Girl. Happy Birthday!" Haley immediately said as she picked up the phone.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel to be 18 and legal?"

"The same as 17 did. Hey, Hales can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I can leave my car by you? Lucas and I are going to this party and it's easier if he picks me up by you."

"Of course that's fine." Knowing that Haley's next question is sort of a hard issue, she had to ask it anyway. "Your parents aren't taking you out?"

"Ya, ok…like I am important enough for them to take out and miss days of their cruise."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it." My voice was cracking just a tiny bit. Truthfully, I was not happy that they didn't even have anything planned for me today, but that shouldn't be a shocker to me. It still hurts a little bit though.

"I think I'm even more shocked that Lucas isn't taking you out on a nice fancy date."

"He kinda is. He thought that if my parents weren't doing something today, that you guys would be, so he made reservations for tomorrow night."

"Now I feel bad that Nate and well mostly me aren't taken you out to eat or something today. It's just by the end of the day, I am so exhausted and I don't want to push it."

"Hales, it's ok…you guys have a legit excuse. I don't want any harm done to the baby. My birthday isn't that big of a deal anyway." That much is true, I understand and agree whole heartedly with Haley about her not taking me out tonight. Hell, even if she wanted to, I would have told her no way. She needs to just relax and take it easy until the end of this pregnancy.

"You're birthday is that big of a deal you goof. So is it possible that you can come a tad bit early before Lucas picks you up, so I can see you and wish you a proper happy birthday?"

"I was hoping you said that." I said chuckling. "But we were planning on meeting at like 9:30, so I can come by you at like 9 and hang out for a bit until he gets there, unless that is too late for you."

"Ha, no it's not too late, just in time for my nightly snack."

"Oh gawd.'

"Go get ready and I'll see you later."

After getting off the phone with Haley, I laid down and took a nap. I know, on my 18th birthday I'm taking a nap like a little kid. But hey, it was going to be a late night, and I wanted to be awake. Three hours later, I woke up and took a relaxing shower. I knew that I as going to party hard tonight; not because I was upset or anything like that. I just wanted to get way from it all; just one night were I didn't have to worry about work, Haley, the future, or my love life. Just one little release. And it was my 18th birthday of course. While doing my hair, I tried to think of a sexy outfit that I would wear that Lucas would love seeing me in. Despite the sexy outfit, my make up was simple and not over the top. Slipping on my heels, I quickly got in my car and made the drive over to Haley's.

_Knock Knock_, I was just leaving Lucas a voice mail telling him that he could me pick me up at Nathan and Haley's, after I knocked on the door and now had my back to it.

"What? You think that once you turn 18, you are allowed to just knock on my door and turn your back to me? Teenagers." Haley said laughing and trying to keep a straight face. An instant smile came to my face as I turned back around.

"Shuttie uppie you and just come here." My arms opened up wide in order to embrace her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, still hugging me. But then pulling away and dragging me inside and to sit on the couch. "Did you eat? You want something to drink?" Haley made her way to the kitchen and put my keys and phone on the coffee table.

"Yes Mommy I ate, and uhhh just a soda would be fine please."

"Sooo…here" She handed me the glass. "and here, again." she slowly shifted around and gave me a birthday bag.

"Thank you. Hales, you really didn't have to get me anything and besides I told you not to and just use the money on the baby. "

"I know but I wanted to; you've done so much for us these last couple of months, it's the least I can do." She started tearing up, which caused me to start…happy tears of course. In order to stop it from going further, I just started going through the bag.

"Cards or gift first?"

"Gifts." Haley said dabbing at her eyes. The first was a Taylor Swift necklace with my favorite song lyric. Next as a personalized picture frame that happened to have a picture of us from our first concert.

"Awww Hales, I love them. Thank you so much." I said, putting them down and started opening the card.

Inside the envelope were two separate cards. I guess one from Haley and the other one from Nathan. The first was a simple card from the two of them; well there goes that theory. Utterly confused, I opened up the card…addressed to Aunt Brooke. It was so unexpected that I didn't realize that something fell out of it and onto my lap. One the left side was a note obviously done in Haley's hand writing.

_Happy Birthday Aunt Brooke! If I wasn't being such a pain to _

_ Mommy and constantly growing, you could have taken her to _

_ the concert, but instead you should take your boyfriend…hehe…_

_ enjoy it and I can't wait to see you soon. _

_Love, Baby Scott_

Again, I was moved to tears. It was so unexpected and adorable. I was not expecting that at all. I was stunned.

"You forgot something." Haley's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Huh?" She just pointed to my lap. I turned whatever it was over, two sonograms face me. One was what looked like the most recent one, and the other was of the baby's head facing forward with a little world bubble, again wishing me a Happy Birthday. It was all down hill from there. The tears were free flowing now. the anger and hurt that my parents caused me just came out with the realization, even more so now then before, that this is my family: my sister the best friend, her husband the overprotective older brother, and their I guess son…my nephew. My life is set, I don't need anything more. It all just became so surreal to me.

"You're not the one with the wacky hormones, why you so upset?"

"Tears of joy. I just couldn't be happier right now."

"Aw come on, don't get all mushy on me now or I'm going to start as well."

"Its just the card and the pictures from him really touched my heart."

"Him? What did Lucas get you?"

"No him." I pointed to her stomach and she gave me a puzzled look like she had no idea what I was talking about. "Baby Scott?"

"B, we don't know the sex of the baby yet…that's why it's just baby plus our last name."

"Oh, I though you were hinting at something." And we both started laughing.

"We haven't really discussed if we wanted to know." She started rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"Can I?" Motioning to touch it as well. I've heard that some women don't like people just coming up and randomly touching their stomachs, so I figured I'd ask.

"Of course, give me." She grabbed my hand. Again in a span of ten minutes I was speechless. A human life was in there. I couldn't fathom it. I felt the baby move underneath my hand. That made it all so real. I couldn't hide the joy on my face. This is where I wanted and needed to be and I couldn't be any happier with the outcome of my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to anyone out there still reading this. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm back and with a double feature. The next chapter will be up by the weekend! Please read and review :)<strong>


	13. Locked Out of Heaven

_"Never had much faith in love or miracles  
>Never wanna put my heart on the line<br>But swimming in your water is something spiritual"_

"Hales I'm back, ready to do what you promised?" Nathan shouted, walking through the door and not realizing I was there.

"NATHAN!" Haley turned red, priceless.

"What? Oh, jeez B…didn't see you there." And now Nathan turned red, not as deep though.

"Haha, welcome home there Nate."

"Happy Birthday Brooke."

'Thanks Nate, and thank you for my presents, I love them so much.'

"Anytime, you're family. How long you staying for?" Have time to do a birthday shot?"

"Uhh.." glancing down at my phone and saw a text from Lucas saying he'd be there in 30. "Ya, I got some time. I'm down for a shot."

"Nathan, please be careful with her." Gotta love Haley's over protectiveness.

"What you think I'm going to drug her or something? I think you're just jealous you can't do one. That's how she fell in love with me you know…" I started laughing as we walked into the kitchen.

"No it wasn't, your charm and cuteness won me over." she playfully smacked him.

"Sure…you trust me B?"

"Of course." I really didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"First…pumpkin. Cheers!" He said as he handed me my glass and we downed it seconds later.

"That was really good."

"I'm glad you liked. Next is the cheesecake, gotta give you some sort of cake today."

"You didn't want cake did you?" Haley asked, panicking.

"No, I'm fine Hales…really."

"Happy Birthday." Nathan said as we clinked glasses. Once it was gone, I sent a quick text to Lucas, telling him that if he wants a shot to come inside. His reply was quick _I'm just getting here and no_. I was kind of shocked he said no, so I just responded tell him I'll be out after this one.

"Alright, one more then I'm out."

"Ok, a repeat or a new one?"

"Ummm…new one."

"Ok, this one is Haley's favorite…a mini chocolate tini…sorry babe" Nathan said after sometime and caused Haley to gasp, obviously disappointed she couldn't partake in the drinking.

'Awww, it's okay Hales, " I said after downing the shot, "only a few more months."

"Ya, ya…we'll see."

"Thank you guys so much for everything.' I said as I walked towards the door.

"Anytime, you're family…don't ever forget that."

"You too…" I went in to give Haley a hug goodbye.

"You be safe; don't party too hard, but have fun with him you deserve it."

"Thanks, Hales, love you." I walked towards my car to put my presents in there before making my way towards Lucas's car. "Hey babe." I said, as I got into his car.

"Hello there Pretty Girl. Happy Birthday." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I mumbled a thanks in between the kisses. I pulled away so he could drive, but our hands were still interlocked.

"Why didn't you want to come in for shots? You love trying new ones and these were really good."

"It would have been weird; they never met me and here I'm coming in, doing shots and then driving you."

"Babe, I'm sure Nathan and Haley will love you. And I trust you, you wouldn't have drove if you were that far gone."

"It's just strange to me, but I'll meet them eventually." He placed a kiss on my hand. "And I'm sorry I don't have your gift tonight; I just have this whole night planned in my head…taking you out for dinner, movie, gifts, and what not."

"It's okay Broody, I don't want anything anyway. I have you and I'm totally happy with that." Not even realizing it, we pulled up to the house that was having the party.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, because it's as much as I love you."

"Babe, who's party is this?"

"A girl I went to high school with at her family home." Lucas gave me a puzzle look. "No, it's not Peyton's and I highly doubt she will be here."

"Ok, but if either of them are here, we are leaving. I don't want you to deal with that and I'll kick his scrawny ass for what he did to you."

"Aww, you are so cute when you get all protective with me." I planted a quick kiss on his cheek as we made our way inside.

"That's cause I don't want to see you hurt that much again."

"I wont, I'm with you…so drinks?"

"Why not. Just a beer, you know what I like."

"Alright, I'll be back." I said making my way towards the kitchen, getting a quick hello from some people I knew from school. A few minutes alter, I felt hands snake around my waist and I started freaking out. "Uhh, can you please take your hands off of me, my boyfriend is in the other room."

"So, he's there and we are here." A muffled voice said. And now I started to freak out more. I turned around ready to tell this guy off, but got surprised by who it actually was.

* * *

><p>Only got one review last chapter, but hey that's ok cause I know that I haven't updated in forever. Decided to cut this chapter in half, so next one should be up in a couple of days.<p> 


	14. White Houses

_"Love or something ignites in my veins  
>And I pray it never fades"<em>

"Oh my god, I hate you. Do you realize what I was gong to do and say to you?" I immediately calmed down once I saw who it was and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I know, I remember how feisty you used to be and I couldn't resist."

"But it's been what three years since you moved? How'd you know I didn't change?" I ask while moving around to make my drink and Luke's as well.

"Well I just guessed…"Nick shrugged. "You're not drinking both of those are you? Cause I didn't know it was that kind of party."

"Haha, no…I'm making one for my boyfriend. C'mon, you have to meet him." I dragged him through the hallway towards where Luke was leaning.

"I was starting to get worried you forgot how to make a drink." I handed Lucas his drink and he pulled me closer, obviously eyeing up Nick.

"Ha, that maybe a skill I will never forget. Luke this is Nick. We spent freshman year glued at the hip until he moved away. Nick, this is my loving boyfriend Lucas."

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Nick put his hand out to shake Lucas's. Of course, Luke took it, but he was still skeptical.

"Ya, same." I picked up on the tone in Luke's voice and tried to calm him down by grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"So Nick…where you going to college?"

"A small school like an hour or so south of here. It's nice."

"That's good to hear." I got up and got another round of drinks.

"Hey, so let me just say that I am so glad that you weren't Julian. When Brooke told me her boyfriend was in the other room, I started to freak out. Something about him just rubbed me the wrong way. " This shocked Lucas and now he started to open up to Nick, realizing that he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Thanks man, I'm glad to hear that. Ya, I don't really like him either. You don't know what happened do you?"

"No…"

"Not sure if I should be the one telling you this but Brooke loved Julian, and he knew that, but then he turned around and slept with Peyton."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. I didn't even know that Brooke felt that way. She must have been devastated."

"She was a mess when we met."

"I take it from the tone in your voice that you want to kick his ass?"

"More like beat him to a pulp."

"So what were you guys talking about? I asked as I rejoined the small group. The look Lucas gave Nick didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Nothing much, just school and sports."

"Oh, ok then."

"Hey Nick, come here!" a stranger screamed.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go."

"Aw, don't be a stranger alright?" I said, getting up off of Lucas's lap to give him a hug and Lucas shook his hand.

"Come dance with me Pretty Girl?"

"I thought you would never ask Broody."

As we were dancing, I couldn't be happier. I may have been a little buzzed but I knew that he was the man I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. This is it, I have found what I am looking for and it was in him. I felt defenseless standing next to him; he has all the power and the control and I was ok with that at the moment. Our hips swayed perfectly together to the beat of the music Song after song, minute after minute, we were just one. I turned around to face Lucas to give him a kiss, that kiss was magical and I didn't want to it to stop.

"One more round of shots then we leave?" I asked, not really wanting to leave this moment with Lucas because it was so perfect, but looking into his eyes I could see that he was becoming tired.

"Sure." But one more round turned into five and then we finally made it out the door.

"Uhh, my house or your apartment?"

"Mine. Its closer."

The drive was silent and I was jittery. I've never really spent the night here, he's always spent the night by me. We got there and I pulled out my favorite pair of Lucas's sweats and made my way to the bathroom to change and wash my face.

"Cheery…" Lucas called after me.

"Mhh?"

"Happy Birthday. I love you so much."

"Thanks baby." I leaned in to give him a kiss before walking out the door.

I splashed my face with cold water… I needed to bring myself back to earth, I was on cloud nine. It could have been because of the amount I drank tonight or because of how happy I was. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. I slowly made my way back to the bedroom and found Lucas sitting on the bed, watching Sports Center. I pulled his face closer towards mine and began planting kisses all over his face before landing on his lips. As soon as we started getting into the kiss, I rolled over on top of him, my hands roaming all over his body. His hands snaked around and grabbed my back and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss even more. Slowly backing away, I pulled on the draw string of the sweats, revealing the lacey panties I had on. I could tell he was happy and getting excited by my actions. Leaning back over him, I started kissing his cheek and made my way down his perfectly sculpted chest. As soon as I started pulling at his waist band, I felt him tighten up.

"Pretty Girl…Babe, this isn't right."

"What do you mean this isn't right? Am I doing something wrong?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, believe me you're doing the right things. But it is not right to do this when you drank so much. It's not what I want to do."

"Not what you want to with me, just say it Luke."

"No, that's not what I meant."

'Ya, sure…I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"BROOKE!" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck when he heard the door slam.

**So I originally wanted this up sooner, but due to the Hurricane I lost power earlier then expected and I just got it back today, making it 6 days. But anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy. **


	15. Begin Again

_I watched it begin again_

When the morning came, the apartment was silent. Waking up with a killer headache, I didn't even remember how I got to the couch or where Lucas was. I didn't get why I was on the couch, I mean…I remember coming back here and being some what excited to sleep in Lucas's bed, but I obviously wasn't there. I swear, I am never drinking this much again.

"Babe, where are you?"

"In my room, watching TV."

I walked into the bedroom, and could tell something was off. There was a look on Luke's face that I've never really seen before, and there were clothes thrown all over the bed room. Something must have happened and I'm praying it wasn't a fight because I don't remember a single thing.

"Morning." I leaned over to give him a kiss, and he obviously returned it, but he was cold in his overall manner. This wasn't good. "Did you sleep ok? You want to grab some food?" I was starving.

"Sure."

"Haley texted me before saying the keys were under my front seat and that they won't be home for the day. We can go pick up my car and I can cook you something at my house. Unless you have food here?"

"That's fine."

I determined that he was mad at me and I figured this was the least I could do. The drive to Haley's was silent for obvious reasons. I'm kind of shocked to say this, but I was so glad that we had some time apart, even if it was only a short drive to my house. I was still trying to rack my brain and at least piece together parts of the night, but nothing came to mind.

After I was done making the pancakes, eggs, and bacon, I placed them along with the orange juice on the table. I walked into the rather large living room and expected Lucas to be in there watching television, but he wasn't. I noticed the front door was open slightly and I had my worst fear…he left me high and dry. Lucas wasn't that type of guy and thank God he was sitting on my front steps. I made his coffee the way he likes it and walked out to where he was. We needed to talk about whatever happened last night.

"Broody." He looked up, which was a good sign that he responded to my nickname. "I made your coffee the way you like it. And breakfast is on the table." I sat down next to him with my coffee in hand.

"Thanks." He made the motion to get up but I stopped him.

"We need to talk." I hate those four words, but it was true. "Are you and at me for how much we hung out with Nick last night and not just the two of us? Cause I swear, there's no feelings there, he's just a friend…like Nathan."

"No, Nick's a really cool guy."

"Because he hates Julian just as much as you do." I gave him a playful nudge with my shoulder.

"True, but besides that he seems nice."

"He is, he's one of the reasons why Julian and I fell out of touch for those couple of years."

"One?"

"Ya, that and our families grew out of touch and what not."

"Oh." and then an awkward silence fell in between us and now I'm really lost as to why he's mad. "You really don't remember what happened last night do you?"

"No." I said so low and ashamed of my actions.

"Stop me if and when something rings a bell." He continued, with that look on his face that I couldn't figure out if it was anger, hurt, betrayal…anything. "After Nick left, we danced and you drank more and then we left around midnight."

"I remember that, but then it's black."

"We obviously went back to my house, I gave you clothes to change into and when you came back to the bedroom, you started making out with me." He smirked, which made me clam down a bit. "Then you started doing this little strip tease thing and when you pushed me to go further, I pulled back." My face just fell. I can't believe I ever did anything like that. Even though Lucas is my boyfriend, I'm still embarrassed. "After that you went a little nuts and started freaking out, accusing me of not loving you, and even hinted at us being done. "

"God, Luke I'm sorry. I know you love me and I love you too; I would never want to end this good thing we have.. It was just the alcohol talking."

"You weren't even listening to my reasoning."

"I'm sorry, so sorry. " I pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, tears slowly falling down mine.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were like that. It wasn't fair to you, you shouldn't loose your virginity that way. It's not what you pictured. I didn't want to ruin it for you." He was gazing out into the street.

"Babe, look at me…from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. You know I wouldn't have acted like that if I wasn't drunk, but it's no excuse. You are all I ever want, all I could ever ask for. I don't want to loose you."

"I love you too, so much. That's why I was taken back at what you said. And that's why I was upset, I thought that's truly how you felt."

"Never, I love you. You are the best and probably the rest for me. I don't want anyone else, you are it for me."

"You are it for me too." He started smiling and right then I knew we where ok. He pulled me close, placed a kiss on my head, and just held me.

"Thank you, that's not how I wanted to end last night and even how I wanted our first time to be. You were right by doing what you did."

"I'm always right Pretty Girl, when are you ever going to learn that?" I started laughing and wiping the tears away. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold." He got up and grabbed my hand, leading us into the kitchen.


	16. This is Love

_This is Love_

"So are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?"

"Uhh, let me think…no"

"Figures, am I dressed appropriately at least?"

"Yes, you are absolutely gorgeous." He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks Broody." Lucas continued to drive and we ended up at a really nice restaurant. We were immediately seated, I'm sure The Captain pulled a few strings for Lucas and I.

"This is nice." He said mid way through the appetizer we decided on splitting.

"It is, thank you."

"Well I have some surprises for you." Luke pulled out a golden wrapped tiny box. I immediately thought it was an engagement ring; I didn't want that. I did love him and I thought I would want to spend the rest of my life with him, but it's way too soon to make things official.

"Luke, that's not what I think it is, right?"

"No, god no." I gave him a puzzled look cause I thought he did want to get married someday. "That came out wrong, I love you, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet." I was so happy we both were on the same page.

"Me too." I said, unwrapping the box to reveal a white watch with diamonds all around the face. "It's so beautiful, you didn't have to. You've given me so much already."

"I take that as you love it?"

"I love it."

"Good, look on the inside." He flipped the face over to show the engraving..._You're mine forever_.  
>"LUCAS!" He just smiled, "Thank you so much, I love you." I leaned over the table and kissed him. As I sat back down, he grabbed my hand and held it for the rest of the night we were there. "You are mine forever. You make me so happy." I told him while we were eating our dinner. Dinner ended quickly after that and we were once again back in Lucas's car, but this time I was blindfolded.<p>

"This is very kinky Luke, how long till I can take it off?"

"Until we get there, it's a surprise."

"Fine." I stat back defeated. I knew that Lucas wasn't going to change his mind. Lucky for me, it didn't have to stay on that much longer. "This is the final stop?" I asked as Luke helped me out of the car.

"Kinda."

"Well does that mean I could take this thing off?"

"Yes Cheery."

"I love the beach at night." My excitement getting the best of me.

"Would you like to join me on a nice stroll?"

"I would love you to." I reached for his hand after I took off my shoes.

"So, did you have a good birthday week Pretty Girl?"

"I had the most amazing birthday, and that's all because of you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss, and pulled back quickly.

"That was quick."

"Ya, but I gotta see where I'm walking."

"Ok you goof, let's go to my scheduled spot."

"Secrets there Broody?"

"More like accidental stumbling upon."

"Do I want to know how that happened?"

"Not really, but hey look…we are here." Lucas put down a blanket, that I didn't even notice he grabbed.

"This place is cute, and really secluded…you were right, you're going to kill me tonight aren't you?"

"Damn you ruined my plan."

"Sorry Broody, I'm just always one step ahead of you."

"Shut up and just come in my arms."

"I like the sound of that."

I settled in between his legs and up against his chest. I love sitting there and this way, just staring off at the moon, not having a care in the world. I couldn't contain my happiness anymore so I just leaned back and gave him a loving kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Loving you and where we are."

"Well then, I love you too." He gave me a kiss on the side of the head and just pulled me closer. My happiness couldn't be contained any longer, I got up and slid out of my jacket.

"Pretty Girl?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Now I was straddling him and placed a kiss on his lips while I ran my hands through his hair. He joined in with the hands as well, but this time grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. We continued this way until I started to unbutton his shirt. I think Lucas knew where this was going because the kissing started to became less passionate.

"You sure about this?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Positive, there is no one else I'd rather have do it then you."

"Ok, but at any point you change you're mind just stop, it's okay; we'll go at your pace."

"I'll be fine, I love you."

"I love you too."

The kissing and making out started again and again it became passionate. His mouth moved down my jaw line, I was in ecstasy. He made his way dawn, both of our shirts slowly came off, followed by the clothing on the lower half of our bodies. As we got closer and closer, I became more nervous. Every chance I got, my fingers were running through my hair; my body tightened and Lucas noticed that all too quick. He shot me a questioning glance, I responded with more kissing and exploring of each other's bodies.

Once we were completely done, all my nerves were gone and I felt silly for being nervous. I trusted Lucas, obviously, and knew that he wouldn't be mad at me for doing something wrong and would also be gentile with me. Needless to say, the actual act of having sex, or rather making love, was absolutely the best feeling in the world. I got up from my snuggled spot against Lucas's chest and started to put my hair in a bun with the extra hair tie I always kept on my wrist.

"Cheery, what are you doing?"

"Come on you." I grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards the water.

"Uhhh, I don't know about this Brooke."

"Wimp. I've always wanted to swim by moonlight, being in the nude is just an added bonus." I made my way towards the ocean and dove in.  
>"You're crazy, you know that?"<p>

"Of course I do, but you love it."

"No, I love you." He reluctantly jumped in and swam to where I was.

"See this is fun."

"It is, but you're starting to shiver." Lucas noticed after we stopped our little make out session in the water.

"Alright, let's go home and take a hot shower before we sleep, if we even sleep."

"I think I've corrupted you."

"I'm okay with that Broody."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the delay guys, the holiday was really busy for me...hope you all like this chapter. <strong>


	17. Untitled

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<em>

"Broody, c'mon lets go to breakfast." I screamed from the bathroom right across the hall from my bedroom. No response..."Luke?" I was puzzled; I thought he was up right behind me, showering after I showered. I guess not. He was still sprawled out in my bed. I gently rubbed his back like a baby, trying to wake him up. "Babe?"

"Mmmmm."

"Come on, time to get up. I'm taking you for breakfast."

"I love breakfast."

"I know you do Broody, that's why we are going; quicker you get ready the quicker we can leave" That got him up and moving, just like a little kid.

I was happy, last night played a big part of that, but just also happy and content with everything. Lucas had a lot to do with it. He makes me so happy and alive; something that I thought I would never feel again. As cheesy as it sounds, he completed me. I don't know what I would do without him, I don't even want to think about that and the possibility; it utterly scares me. Especially if the army calls him to go back over seas. I know that they promised him or some shit like that, but the though of him going into the face of danger keeps me up at night sometimes. Maybe it's time for us to move in together; I'll try and approach this subject over brunch.

All of this was running through my mind as I was driving us, constantly sneaking loving glances at Luke when I could. Especially when we'd hit a red light, I would lean over and give him a kiss. My happiness just couldn't be contained. Once each light turned, I would roll forward with caution; something I always did. But this time, in addition to seeing a green light, I saw white and black too.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY...THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY THE WEEKEND :)<p> 


	18. Miss You

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
>What am I gonna do?<em>

"Sir, she needs emergency surgery. Do you know if any family is on there way?"

"Uhh…uhhh…" Lucas was still too much in shock to form normal words and sentences. He didn't know any of Brooke's family or any of their phone numbers. Hell, he hasn't even met Haley yet and she's probably the only one Brooke would really want here. Haley…that's it. "Do you have a phone so I can call them?"

'Sure." The doctor handed over his cell phone.

"Haley…"

"Yes?" She didn't recognize the voice.

"It's Lucas…there's been an accident and they wont tell me anything until a family member gets here."

"No need to say anymore, I'm leaving the office now."

"Thanks."

"RACHEL!" Haley screamed as soon as she hung up the phone. "Brooke's been in some kind of accident and I need to go down there now."

"Go, I'll man the front and just keep me updated."

"Will do."

Haley carefully, but quickly, drove to the hospital. Lucas seemed pretty shaken up on the phone, she hopes it wasn't too bad. Brooke was just becoming happy again and Haley didn't want this to reverse anything.

"Luke!" Haley practically ran as soon as she could see where he was standing.

"Thank God you're here."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were on our way to brunch, the light was green and she went through and the next thing I know we were being slammed on her side."

"Oh my god." Haley started crying, her hormones getting the best of her. "Let me go and see what I can find." Haley waddled over to the nurse's station, trying to calm herself down a bit. "Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Brooke Davis? I'm her sister."

"Let me get her doctor and he will fill you in." This scared Haley, she started tearing up worse this time.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis' older sister. Can you update me on her condition?" Haley said in such a professional voice towards the doctor. Lucas joined her and grabbed her hand.

"Well she suffered some serious injuries from the wreck. Her collar bone was broken, as well as a dislocated shoulder. She suffered a punctured long, but we immediately fixed that upon arrival in surgery that finished about an hour ago. Otherwise she is fine, just has to wake up from the anesthesia ."

"Can we go see her?"

"Of course, she's down the hall and to the right."

"Ok, thank you." The walked away and a calming sigh was heard from both of them. "See, Luke…she's fine…she's gonna be okay.." Lucas pulled Haley into comforting hug, while she just cried away; both trying to comfort each other.

"Ya.."

"Go see her, I'm going to be out here updating Nathan and Rachel."

Lucas walked in and the tears starting following again. It broke his heart to see his Pretty Girl like this and in so much pain. She did look peaceful in her slumber though, but she'll be in so much pain when she wakes up. But he's going to be there, going to be there for her throughout her entire recovery. He pulled up a chair and just sat and waited. Time flew by and before he knew it, Haley was waking in with food.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry."

"How about some thing to drink then?"

"Sure…" Lucas went to grab the bottle of soda from Haley's hand, but has soon as she let go the soda fell right out of his hands. "What the hell?"

"Look at your hand!" Lucas looked down and realized that his wrist was swollen and black and blue. "You didn't notice that before? Or feel any pain?"

"No, I was just too concerned about Brooke and how she was doing."

"Luke, you should go get it checked out."

"No way, not until she wakes up and I know she's ok."

"She's not going anywhere, you heard the doctor she'll be alright. Just go, I'll watch over and as soon as something happens I'll call you. She would have wanted to make sure you were ok and not in any pain, just like you are doing with her now."

"Fine." He sounded defeated, but nothing was going to change Haley's mind. Lucas walked out of the room and Haley decided to talk to Brooke, plead with her to wake up.

"Come on B, you gotta wake up. Lucas is a mess right now, not knowing if you're ok. He seems like a good one Brooke. You did good finding him. But I wish I could tell you all about this while you're awake and see your face light up, knowing that I approve of him." Haley started chuckling to herself. " Speaking of face lighting up, Nathan and I took your advice and not only found out the sex of the baby the other day, but also decided on a name. She needs her Aunt Brooke though, to show her all the cool girly things that are in style now. That's right, you are going to have a niece…Isabella Brooke Scott. But I need you to be around when she gets here. I'm so scared B, she's going to be here soon and I feel that we aren't even prepared. The nursery isn't even done yet, but we have 2 months right? That's plenty of time. I'm thinking a Winnie the Pooh theme, but Nathan wants to do Disney Princesses. He's so happy to have a girl, he already has her wrapped around his finger and she isn't even here yet. Please wake up, I don't know what I would do without you." Haley had tears coming down her face at this time, she wiped them away as Lucas walked in.

"What happened?" He started panicking, after seeing the tears.

"Nothing, just girl talk. What did they say?"

"Broken hand and some damaged tendons. Just have to keep this cast on for 4 weeks."

"That's some what good news, now we just need her to wake up."


	19. Kiss Me Again

_Hold me, feel my heart beat.  
>Put your arms around me.<br>And kiss me again_

"Hey guys!" I said after seeing the girls from work on the Skype screen.

"Brooke. You look good, we miss you." Was thrown at me all at once.

"I miss you guys too…so much. Better not be ruining the store without me."  
>"Never, we'll wait for you to get back to do that."<p>

"Hopefully I'll be back soon." I said, glancing down at my arm in it's sling.

"No, you take all the time you need…" Rachel stepping in and said in a forcefully, but in a loving tone.

"We'll see."

"Alright B, we gotta get back…rest up and we'll see you soon." Quinn said always thinking about work.

"Bye guys!"

"Hales…you got two minutes." Rachel said as she was walking back to her office.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Haha…what's up Hales?"

"Nothing much, getting back into the swing of working."

"Don't get too used to it, that baby will be here in two months."

"Ya, don't scare me. So you think Lucas will let you out for the night?"

Lucas has been extremely over protective since the accident; not letting me leave the house for very long and spending every night here with me. And when he has to go down to the base, he would check in every hour on the hour. I love him and it's so sweet for him to care this much, but it's been two weeks since I've been released from the hospital…everything is healing fine.

"Don't know…he's been watching me like a hawk."

"Not even if we do a girls night by your house and he and Nate go out?'

"You're supposed to be taking it easy there missy…"

"I am…straight to work and straight home; going by you isn't that strenuous. Just ask him…you can come here and he can still go with Nathan, who already had plans to go to some bar and watch a basketball game, if that makes you feel better."

"I don't see a problem with that, but I'll ask him."

"Cool, I gotta go before Quinn throws a hissy fit."

"Ha, ok…go and call me when you get home.'' I slowly made my way off the bed and into the kitchen where Lucas was looking for something to eat.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come down…everything ok?" I walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ya, everything's fine…I'm ok…just wanted to know if you could drive me over to Haley's later for a girls night? And a boys night with Nathan and some of his friends to watch the game…"

"No."

"Why not? I'm fine…not in any pain."

"Brooke…you just had surgery two weeks ago and is supposed to be taking it easy." Lucas started to raise his voice, which caused mine to go up as well.

"I am taking it easy and I would be doing the same thing if I was at Haley's. And you seem to be forgetting that Haley is on bed rest TOO!" I said storming upstairs He was being so unfair. I started packing a quick over night bag, and didn't even realized what I was throwing in it because it was so hard to do with one hand so I was just grabbing and not looking.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to Haley's?"

"Well how are you going to get there?"

"I don't know, Rae or Haley I guess."

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself…." I slowly stopped what I was doing and joined him on the bed. "I don't want you to go to Haley's because I'm afraid of something happening again." There it was, the real reason why. "I was so scared seeing you lying in that hospital bed and I don't ever want to go through that again."

"I get that Luke, I'm sure I would be the same way if the roles were reversed, but I'm ok now…I don't want to live my life in constant fear of something happening like that again. I love that you feel that way, but I'm ok…I'm happy…I want to get out of this house and enjoy myself. I would say that you could just stay with me and Haley, but that may be boring."

"I don't know…"

"Why don't we go? It'll be nice to get out of the house, you can just drive your car and meet Nathan at the bar so anytime you want to leave and get me, we can go…" I knew that I had to compromise a little in order to get what I wanted.

"Ok, come here you…" I laid right in Lucas's arms and it felt so nice. "I'm sorry I was being so overprotective…."

"Shhussh…it's ok, I get where you were coming from. I love you so much for caring, you have no idea, it means the world to me."

"Yes I do…it's the same amount I love you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss, while he was holding me and obviously being careful of my arm in its sling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, I was and still am crazy busy. But all that matters is that this chapter is done and hopefully more will follow quickly =)<strong>


	20. Ain't Nobody

_Ain't nobody  
>Loves me better<br>Makes me happy_

"One day when the light is glowing  
>I'll be in my castle golden<br>But until the gates are open  
>I just wanna feel this moment"<p>

I slowly wake up and registered what was going on; I guess Luke and I fell asleep. Quickly but carefully moving so not to wake him, I moved to go answer my phone.

"Hey Rae." I said whispering

"Hi…why are you whispering?"

"Hold on…" I moved out of the bedroom and onto the steps so I wouldn't wake Lucas. "Sorry, we were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him."

"B?"

"What?" I honestly had no idea what she was talking about; there was a good minute or two of awkward silence. And then it clicked. "No…not now at least." Crap

"BROOKE!" You could tell her mothering and over protective side was coming out.

"It was only once and we were completely protected. I love him Rae, I really do." Trying to justify what we did.

"I know you do, I can tell by the way you talk about him. I just worry about you and want to make sure you're ok and safe." Silent tears were coming down my face; I was so joyful to have somebody caring this much about me after everything I went through.

"Believe me, nothing would have happened if I wasn't."

"Ok, that's not the real reason I called…is Haley having a baby shower?"

"I don't think so, at least not to my knowledge."

"You think we should throw her one?"

"Yes because she's freaking out as her due date comes closer. Who do we invite?"

"Us, her family, and his family?"

"Eh, bad idea…not sure who they talk too and or like at the moment. And who Haley really wants to see."

"She really doesn't like her mother in law does she?"

"It's a love - hate sort of thing."

"So now what?"

"Uhhh, what if we do just us?"

"Small and quite with the guarantee of everyone liking each other."

"Haha, perfect…we could do like my place after work one night or something."

"Cater it."

"Divide up the essential gifts so no overlapping and repeating ones."

"When?"

"At least two weeks, so I'll have my cast off."

"Surprise or do we tell her?"

"Uh, what do you think?"

"Surprise, cause she wouldn't want one and would try and stop us if she knew about it."

"That is very true…" I saw Luke coming down the stairs…"We got everything covered?"

"I think so."

"So just let me know one night when you are alone and I'll stop by so we can finalize the details.'

"Perfect. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone, before facing Lucas who just sat next to me with a big grin on his face.

"Everything ok?" Lucas was obviously confused, listening to only the end of the conversation.

"Ya, Rachel just wanted to check in and see how I really was doing, and plan a surprise baby shower for Haley…and yes it's going to be after I get my cast off and cleared from the doctor."

"You know me so well…" Lucas said smiling.

"That I do." I just nuzzled into his body. Even though it was somewhat uncomfortable on the steps; I didn't care. We were happy and I was happy with everything else going on in my life. "Not that I don't love sitting here with you, we should really get ready to leave to Nathan and Haley's house."

"I guess so…"

"I have to shower…can you help me with it?" With this sling and cast on, it was difficult to shower cause I couldn't get it wet. So I would either take a half bath or ask Luke for help if I wanted a full shower. He just kinked his eyebrow and I automatically knew what that meant. "Broody don't you dare…" Lucas picked me up bridal style and ran into the bathroom, all the while both of us laughing our heads off.

* * *

><p>I know this is short, but the next one is going to be very long...I promise...and I have it all planned out in my head, so hopefully it will be up over the weekend, if not sooner.<p> 


	21. Everything Has Changed

**I know, finally! Hope you all like it and it was worth the wait, I sure think it was ;)**

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

"You're not all bubbly and happy, I thought you would be once you got that thing off." Lucas said, taking his eyes off the road for a minute to grab my hand and give me a quick glance so he could try and read my facial expression. I was happy but nervous. I worked up the courage to ask Lucas to move in with me, but didn't know when to do it…it had to be special.

"I am, really." I gave him a genuine smile. "Just tired and a little sore.'

"Too tire to go out for a celebratory dinner?" Perfect timing to ask him my question…I perked up a bit.

"Never too tired for you babe." I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'll drop you off at the house and pick you up in like 2 hours?"

"Perfect." We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. We were happy with that. Before we knew it, my house came into view.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Lucas walked me towards the door, always being the gentleman that he is.

"Ok, text me the name of the restaurant so I know what to wear."

"Will do…"

"Drive home safe and I'll see you soon." Leaning in and kissing him was magical and confirmed even more that I was making the right decision.

Slipping off my shoes, I made my way upstairs to the bathroom, calling Haley on the way up to let her know how I made out at the doctors. After 4 rings it went right to voicemail, which was strange because she's the one who told me to call her as soon as I got back from the doctors. It didn't really bother me too much, I figured that she must be in the middle of something and the minute I step into the shower I'd hear it ring. I showered the best I could with the tiny bit of pain in my arm and when I did check my phone, there was nothing from Haley…only a text from Lucas telling me the name of the restaurant and what type of attire to wear. The hours flew and just as I was putting my heels on, Lucas rang the doorbell. When I opened that door, I swear my breath got caught in my throat…he was so handsome and mesmerizing. It was then that I realized how truly lucky I am to find a guy like that. Those types of thoughts continued as we drove to the place, and I was happy they were occurring because it made me a tad bit more confident about the question I was going to ask him right now, just as we were seated.

"So what are you thinking to eat?" My attempt at a small ice breaker.

"The steak looks good. What about you?"

"I heard the pasta here is amazing, so I'm gonna try that." I put my menu down and I noticed that Lucas did the same. Here it was, my shot at doing this. "So I have a question for you…"

"Go ahead." He just smiled at me.

"I was thinking that I would love it if you moved in with me. We spend almost every night together at either your place or mine, and it would save you the expense of renting out your apartment. I love you, you love me…I think its just the right next step we need to make. And we are happy, so happy together, and I think that this would just make us even more happy." Luke picked up on how much rambling cause he started smirking at me. "You think this is funny? I was so nervous to do this cause I thought that you would think that we are moving too fast too soon. And…and…"

"Pretty Girl, slow down. First of all…I love you, and we are not going to fast…the love we have will always be there and nothing is going to change that. Now getting to your actual question…"

_One day when the light is going_

"Sorry babe, I thought I turned it on vibrate." I glanced down and saw that the ID said Nathan, so I figure it must have been Haley just calling me back. Ignoring it, I looked back up at Luke and grabbed his hands with mine, his thumb slowly stroking the watch he gave me for my birthday. It was then that I felt his vibrations from his phone, which I could tell by the look in his eyes after he looked down to see who it was, that it was again Nathan. Before he could even continue his thought, my phone started vibrating. Quickly realizing that something important must be going on, I answered my phone on the final ring.

"NATE! What is so important that you keep calling us?" I could tell that Luke was very frustrated that I answered the call, he wanted me to let it go to voicemail so we could get back to our conversation. "What…When…How long…Where are you now…Ok we'll be there soon.'

"What was that all about?" His anger was completely relevant in his tone of voice.

"We have to go…now…I'll explain in the car." Grabbing his hand and making our way to the car, fear was the only emotion that I was feeling. As soon as Lucas unlocked the door, he snapped at me.

"Care to explain why we had to rush out of there and miss our dinner?"

"Haley's in labor…she's 10 weeks early." I don't think Lucas knew how bad that truly is, but I think the worry all over my face led him to believe that is was really bad.

"She and the baby will be fine." He just grabs my hand, trying to calm me down with some sort of a distraction. "So I talked to my Mom today before I left to pick you up and she was thinking about coming down for a long weekend with Lily to see me and met you of course. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Ya." His attempt was sweet but my mind was distracted, I could not focus on anything but where we are on the road and how much longer it would take. When we pulled into the parking spot, I practically jumped at out the car once he stopped. By the time I got to the front door, Lucas was on my side, grabbing my hand, and I was on the phone with Nathan to see what room they were in; I was some what happy that the elevator ride to the fourth floor was quick. "Hey, what room are you guys in?"

"475, but…"

"Ok, we are just getting off the elevator now."

"But you guys can't come in."

"What do you mean we can't come in? I'll just say I'm her sister or something."

"No one is allowed in the room because of how premature the baby is, just me and Haley." I let out a stressed breath; I realized that Lucas was going to kill me. We could have just finished our meal and then came over here. What's done is done; its in the past now and I certainly did not have time to worry about it now.

"She's a mess right?"

"Ya."

"With just yes and nos…what did the doctor say? Mostly bad news?"

"Maybe, there's a chance that the lungs may not be fully developed and with her high blood pressure, chances are they maybe other complications with Hales as well." He said in hushed tones, not wanting to further upset Haley any more.

"How are you holding up? Putting on a brave face for her?" I had silent tears coming down my face and a sinking feeling in my stomach, this wasn't good at all.

"Ya."

"Do you need me to do anything? Call anyone?"

"No."

"They'll both be fine. Is she up to talking to me on the phone?"

"Mmhhm, hold on."

'Hello?"

"Hey buddy…" I tried using a soothing tone, that would hopefully keep her calm.

"Oh, B…I'm so scared." And that's when we both started crying hard, so much for the keeping calm idea.

"Shushhh, I know you are but everything is going to be ok. I know I can't be in there with you, but I'm right outside the door. Look inside your heart and I'll right there, I'm always there. This baby is a fighter, just like it's mother…that's how I know you BOTH will be alright in the end."

"Ya, I guess."

"I'll talk to you soon, keep your chin up…love you."

"Love you too, thanks." The line went blank and I'm guessing that Haley didn't want me to hear her break down and cry more. Which is probably a good thing then because that's what I was doing right now; head against the wall, with my back towards Lucas, and uncontrollably sobbing and shaking. When did everything become so messed up, yet complicated? Luke grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, not asking any questions or prying me for information, just knowing that I needed him and only him to calm me down right now. Just whispering sweet nothings in my ear, letting me know that everything will be ok, and that I need to be strong for their sake.

"Why don't we go sit down? I'll grab you food or coffee or something?"

"I have to call Rachel and let her know what's going on."

"Ok, just take a breather though and calm down." I slowly breathed in and out, it only helped a little bit. "Why don't you call Rae while I go get some food or something for you to eat cause you haven't eaten all day and we are probably going to be here for a while." I just nodded, the shock and realization of it all clouding my brain.

I called Rae and filled her in on every detail, crying again; not quite sure how much tears I will have left in me after all of this. We sorted out what was going to happen with the now failed baby shower; we were just going to have it as a welcome home party type of a thing. As always she appreciated the call, and said that she would stop by early in the morning to check in and see how they are doing. After hanging up with her, I realized that Lucas has been gone for a long time and that was making me even more nervous. I put my head down in my hands and prayed for a miracle and the strength to get through this because Lucas was right, it was going to be a really really long night and next twelve hours or so could be the worse of it all. A few minutes later that strength and my shining light came back into the room. He approached me slowly and put the food and coffee down on the side, bent down to my lowered face level, put his hands under my face, and lovingly pulled my eyes up to meet his. As soon as our eyes locked, his hands went to my side in an attempt to calm me down.

"Hey, I bought you some food and coffee."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You gotta eat, we ran out of that restaurant so quickly before we had a chance to even eat the bread and you barely ate before we left for the doctors this afternoon."

"I'm sorry about that; just leaving like that during our planed romantic night out to celebrate this…" I motioned to my arm. "healing, and I just ruined it by making the decisions without having all of the facts. If I would have known that we weren't allowed in the room, we could have stayed and had our meal."

"But hey, you would have been worrying about Haley the entire time, and even though that you are not in there with her, I'll bet you any sum of money that it means the world to her that you are here for her. Look around, no one else is. You're the one she can count on, that's why she called you, ok? I'm not mad anymore, this is life, things happen. I called Hales and she dropped everything to rush to the hospital after your accident. That's what friends do for each other."

"Ya, I guess."

"Come here…" I quickly entered his loving open embrace; its something that I love and especially need in this situation. "don't you ever doubt anything that you do for me, her, or any of your friends as long as it comes from the goodness of your heart. Its one of the many things I love about you, you're big, opening and loving heart." I started crying again. "No more crying."

"It's ok…these are good tears, I promise. I love you too. Thank you, for this and everything. You are my world."


	22. Safe and Sound

_Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

3 hours, that's how long its been since I've gotten an update from Nathan. It made me nervous, but I have been up for 20 hours now and sleep finally took over me. It was a very restless sleep; I was so uncomfortable on those chairs and I kept tossing and turning, thinking I would miss an update. Finally, I was sick and tired of doing that. I got up, left a note for Luke saying I needed air. By the time I got outside, I broke down crying again. No news I guess is a good thing cause it probably meant they were able to slow down the labor, but I still wanted to hear something, anything. After some time, the tears slowly stopped and when that happened, Lucas showed up and sat beside me, putting his arm around me.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?"

"You look so peaceful sleeping, and at least one of us got some sleep."

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm fine."

"What was the last update you got?"

"The one from a couple of hours ago saying that Haley just fell asleep."

"Maybe you should go home for a bit to get proper sleep. It seems as if things have slowed down, and you should totally take advantage of it to gain your strength cause you don't know how much longer this is going to last and when you're next opportunity will be to do so."

"I can't do that, what if they need me?"

"Then you'll come back as fast as you can…"

"No."

"I thought you'd say that." Lucas said smirking, which caused me to do the same.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Thought it was worth a shot."

"Goofball."

"You know we never finished our conversation from before…"

"Its been a long day/night…what conversation Broody?"

"The one about me moving in." I had completely forgot about that. So much was on my mind, and I know its not every good girlfriend material of me to forget, but my mind is so scatter brained. My decision of him moving in hasn't changed though. This conversation would be an amazing distraction from what really is going on.

"Oh, well I would still love it if you moved it. You are my heart and soul, it would mean the world to me if you said yes."

"When you phrase it like that, how can I say no?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, it will always be a million yeses. I love you and I'm so happy that we are moving in together. You were right it is the next step, and I love that I get to make some sort of a lift together with you."

"Awww, Broody." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. That speech and every single one he gives me are always heart warming and make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world; I think he should know that. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

"And I'm the luckiest guy to have you. And to think, none of this would have happened if I didn't bump into you." I settled into his arms and just looked out to the parking lot, content and happy of what just happened.

"Thank god I love coffee so much." A silence fell between us as the sun rose higher in the sky. "Hey, do you think we can keep this moving in thing between us for a bit? Its not that I'm ashamed of you or anything, I would never be. It's just that Haley has a lot going on and I really haven't told her all of the feelings I have for you, and I don't want to freak her out more just yet. You know how she's super over protective of me, like a big sister."

"Ya, I know and I guess so." Lucas sounded so defeated.

"Luke, look at me… I love you. I will always love you, nothing is going to change that. I just need them to warm up to the idea of me growing up and being so in love. It's not going to be a permanent secret, I promise you that. Please don't me mad at me."

"God Brooke, I could never be mad at you. It's just going to get some getting used to. But if that's what you want, how can I ever say no."

"You are the best." My phone started ringing, I figured it was Rachel telling me she was on her way and asking if we needed anything. But when I turned it over and saw it was Nathan, my heart sank. I instantly shot up and before I could even show a confused Lucas who it was, I just answered it.

"What's the matter? What? When? Everything ok? And?" I let out a sigh of relief. "No she said she'll stop after she drops the kids off at school. Can we come in? Ok, we're outside, be in soon." A hung up the phone and an even bigger smile was on my face then before.

"And?"

"The baby's here.."

"Healthy?"

"Apparently."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." We sprinted towards the room, with permanent smiles on our faces. Hands intertwined, I pushed the door open. Happiness and tears came over me. There was my best friend, holding her brand new baby and she looks so happy. After all of this pain and drama, she was truly happy and that's all I could ask for to happen to my life in the future. Haley was the first one to speak.

"B, I want you to meet your niece…Isabella Brooke Scott."

"Come again."

"You heard me." It was then the tears started again, even more this time. I let go of Lucas's hand and moved closer to Haley and the baby.

"May I?"

"Of course, it's not like you won't be doing it again."

"That is true.." I motioned back to Lucas, hoping that Haley would get what I'm saying and silently tell me that it was ok for him to be here. She returned the nod, and I knew that is was ok. Slowly, I took Isabella from her arms and situated her in mine. I noticed that Lucas and Nathan were talking, so it was my turn to talk to Haley. "Everything's ok with her, right?"

"She's perfect, just on the tiny side but otherwise fine."

"Good, and you?"

"Happy."

"Relieved that the pregnancy is over?" I asked laughing.

"More relieved that everything is ok with her."

"I know…you gave me quiet a scare last night, but I'm happy that my niece and her Mommy are ok. She's beautiful you guys. Bella…my little Bella girl."

"Bella?" Nathan spoke up from where he was standing and chatting by Lucas.

"Beautiful in Italian."

"I like that a lot…what do you think Hales? A good nickname for our little girl?"

"Ya, that has a nice ring to it. You better watch out Luke, look at that smile on her face…she's so happy right now with this baby; she's gonna get baby fever."

"Nooo. You zip it over there Hales, don't put any ideas in her head."

All the while, I was cooing and talking baby talk to the baby, not even noticing any thing or that even my nickname stuck. All I know is that everything has changed. Naley with a baby, Lucas moving in with me. And we all couldn't be happier.


	23. Mine

**_Hey guys, sorry the updates are not coming very quickly and how short this one is. Things have been crazy, but I recently came into some free time, so I'm hoping to update every week, if not ever week then definitely every other week. Again, sorry this is so short.  
><em>**

_The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

"Luke, don't you have to leave to do that 72 hour lock down thing at the base?" I screamed from the bedroom when I heard Lucas was walking up the stairs with boxes in his hands.

"Uhh, ya I think so." He dropped the boxes at the foot of the bed.

"Go, I'll finish putting all of this stuff away."

"But I thought we were going to celebrate me being officially moved in?" He gave me a suggestive look followed by a kiss.

"We will, it will be even better though when you get back."

"I guess."

"Hey, these next three days are going to fly by." I said grabbing his face with my hands.

"Oh thanks, so you won't miss me then while I'm gone?" He pretended to act hurt and I smacked his arm.

"Ya, I never miss you when I don't see you…jerk." We made our way down to the car and I put the one bag of his in the back seat of the truck. A silence fell between us, neither wanting to say goodbye first.

"What you going to do the next couple of days?"

"Finish unpacking and organizing today, tomorrow is lunch with Haley, and the day after that is work all day. So we'll both be super busy and won't miss each other that much."

"Ya, I guess…ok, so be safe with Haley."

"It's lunch with the baby too, goofball."

"Even better, I'll try and sneak away to call you and check in."

"Don't get in trouble."

"I won't. I love you." I leaned in to give him the most loving and heartfelt kiss I could muster up.

"I love you so much." He pulled away and got in the car. I watched him drive away before heading back inside.

Him leaving was bittersweet. We do so much together, that it's nice to have some time apart; not saying I won't miss him because I will like crazy, but it's three days…how hard can it really be? I went back inside and finished up the last of the boxes, made a quick sandwich, and called it an early night. Sleep wasn't that good for obvious reasons, but it is what it is. I was happy to see Haley and the baby the next morning, so I was up early. I haven't seen them in like a few weeks, probably since Bella was born and I'm sure she got super big. We decided to meet at the Grille, like we normally do, but we were going to do a late lunch/early dinner in order to work around Bella's nap schedule. Not long after I walked in and sat down, the mother - daughter duo slowly rolled in.

"Hey you." I got up and pulled Haley into a hug. "I've missed you guys, especially you my sweet girl." I moved from Haley immediately to the baby, picking her up out of the carrier and putting her on my lap while her mother got settled in.

"Sorry we're late, someone didn't want to wake up from her nap."

"Aww, it's ok…her cuteness makes up for it…look how much bigger and stronger you are." I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know we are actually going later on today for her four week check up, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Hear that Bells, Aunt Brooke is going to come with us today! Oh, speaking of coming with us…" I gave Haley a strange look, not really sure of what she was transitioning to. "Not sure what you have planned, but do you and Lucas want to come by us for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Oh shucks, Hales. Luke just promised his Captain the other night that we would go by him. But hey…we can swing around by you guys for dessert."

"That's perfect.." Haley went onto talking about Nathan and how they are adapting to the baby and what not, but my mind was wandering. Thinking about the future I have with Lucas…our kids, what we want to do for holidays. I could just picture it now…and boy did the picture look good.


	24. Thank God I Found You

_Thank God I Found You_

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Lucas asked me as we walked up the stairs to the Captain's family home.

"What's that Broody?"

"You…and how fine you are looking in that dress."

"Luke!" I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"What? It's true." I started to blush. "Love you Pretty Girl…Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. I love you too, and I'm thankful I found you." I leaned in to give him a kiss and he pulled me into a hug. We stood there content while we rang the doorbell and waited.

"Lucas! And you must be Brooke. Perfect timing, we are just taking the bird out of the oven. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Yes sir."

"Let me introduce you to everyone and show you were you guys are sitting at the table." The captain ushered us towards the open kitchen over looking the dining room.

"You have a really nice and welcoming home." I finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Brooke." The Captain's wife said as she walked out of the kitchen, placing food on the table.

"Brooke, this is my lovely wife Camilla. Next to her is her sister and mother. And in the living room is…"

"Lucas! Holy smokes, did not expect you to see you here. I'd thought you'd be home with your family."

"You too…I can't believe it. How long has it been?"

"A year at least…you didn't want to go back overseas, I did."

"Wow. B, this is Jay. He was my partner and wing man while we stationed. We've been together for four years. Jay, this is my girlfriend Brooke."

'It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." I stuck my hand out for him to shake, but instead he pulled me into a big hug.

"It's so nice to hear that Lucas here has finally domesticated himself." Jay said after he let go of me. The Captain soon joined in on the bantering of my Broody.

"Ya, we never though we'd see the day…Brooke must be an amazing woman then."

"That she is you guys.." Lucas pulled me close and just wrapped his arms around me. "Jay, how's Jackie doing? Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Jackie stepped out of the kitchen, she must have been with the other girls, plating the food.

"You. How have you been?" Lucas said after releasing her from a hug.

"Good." She placed her hand on a tiny yet noticeable bump.

"You are absolutely glowing…congratulations you two. I'm Brooke by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks we are thrilled." Jackie and I drifted off to the dinning room table. It was really nice to talk to someone else who is essentially going through the same thing I am. I got to ask her questions and understand a little bit more of how being in a relationship with an army many really is like: the night terrors, constant fear of him leaving, and the secrecy about missions and other things.

I quickly peeked over to where Lucas was standing and he was truly happy; it was written all over his face. These people where his second family, just how the girls at work were mine. He caught me looking at him and winked back. I returned that by blowing him a kiss. It wasn't long till he was seated next to me along with everyone else. Lucas had me on one side and Jay on the other; on my other side the Captain was sitting. It was a very nice meal. It started off with just little conversations going on, but towards the end of the meal it was one giant conversation.

"Hey babe…" I whispered in Lucas's ear. "…if you want to stay here instead of going to Haley's for dessert that's ok with me." He was still so happy and I didn't want to take that away from him.

"Thank you, but no…you should see your family today too." He just placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and rejoined the conversation. Not long after that, I saw him pull his phone out of his pocket and pass it to me, which was strange. I looked down and saw that it was a text from Haley.

_Hey Lucas, you guys don't have to rush to get here…we aren't just waiting for you, other people are coming for dessert as well…just get here whenever…no rush._

_Tutor Mom it's Tig, we are just finishing dinner and will probably leave once we help them clean up and what not, I'll call you when we leave. _I quickly text back so I didn't offend anyone at the table. I handed the phone back to Luke, who glanced at the messages and put the phone back in his pocket, not before giving me an approving nod.

"Lucas, where you happen to get any interviews? Or pick a date that you are leaving?" The Captain asked, and I was completely lost…interviews, leaving, what is going on? What was worse was that Lucas was utterly shocked by these questions.

"Uhh, nothing yet and I don't know." That boy sure had a lot of explaining to do. I was so mentally out of it, trying to figure out what Lucas was hiding from me that I did not even realize how quickly they all finished eating and cleaning off the table. It was now time to leave and I was still in a fog. All I knew was that Lucas and I are going to have a major talk tonight. I was thinking the worse, I need him to calm my fears and tell me that everything was going to be ok because it certainly feels like the rug is right about to be swept out from underneath me.


	25. The Way

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
>And I don't care who sees it babe<br>I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

Every time I brought up the incident at dinner with Lucas on the drive over, he kept dodging the question. Either bringing up how happy he was and wants to go see his family now for Christmas, or how good the food was, or how it was so nice to see Jay and Jackie. This whole thing was fishy and before I knew it, we were at Haley's. I wasn't going to let this issue rest. The happiness of being with your family on a holiday, the same feeling that Lucas had, I started to feel the moment we walked into the house.

"You guys are here!" Haley practically screamed; she must have been really happy to see us.

"Yes we are, where is everybody?" I noticed that there was a lot of people there, most of them I didn't even recognize…it must have been Nathan's family.

"Nathan is with some of his cousins in the uhhh…basement I think. Luke, you are more than welcome to join them. I think his Mom has Bella, she just woke up from a nap. Tigger, come help me in the kitchen.

"Uhh, ok?" Haley practically pulled me into the kitchen, she must have had to talk to me about something. I could see it in her eyes, she was fuming. "What's up?" I asked once we were in decent ear shot away from everyone else.

"These people. it was only suppose to be small. Us three, his mom, and you guys."

"So who invited them then?" She just gave me a look and I immediately knew what that meant…Nate's mom. Yikes, this was not going to be good. "How?"

"She called Nate this morning complaining how _I_ didn't invite the whole family and in the next breath just invited everyone. Nate didn't object. So when he got off the phone, I yelled at him for not only not talking to me about it, but how we don't have enough food for everyone. He didn't care and just offered to get more food while I started cooking what we had. To say the least…it's been a stressful morning." Before I can get my reply out, Lucas came up.

"Look who I found!" He sounded so happy, so I turned around and he had Bella in his arms. I loved the way they looked together. Luke was going to be a great dad someday. "Awww, there's my girl…come here." I grabbed her from Luke and she just curling into my shoulder, recognizing who it was. "I've missed you Bells." I just planted a kiss on her head and stared asking about what Haley cooked for dinner because other people started flooding into the kitchen, we could not finish our conversation.

Dessert came and went; it was somewhat peaceful. There was some tension there with certain ends of the table. Haley made a motion to get up to start clearing the table and finish the dinner dishes along with these dishes, but no one got up to follow her and help her. I was shocked, I knew that Nate's mom was mad at her, but I didn't think that everyone would act like that. I needed to help and show my support, essentially calm Haley down. So I got up and made my way to the kitchen with dishes in my hand. I put my dishes down and made my way over to Haley to give her a hug. I could tell this was eating her up on the inside.

"Thank you…I'm really trying here B. I don't know what else I can do." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hush, dessert was amazing. All that matters is that Bella had a great first Thanksgiving."

"You're right." She wiped her tears. We let go of each other and starting doing the dishes; realizing that the quicker we get done the quicker we could sit down, relax, and enjoy the holiday. We made a decent dent into the pile and had a nice system going…that was until Nate's mom, Deb, walked in with a very fussy Bella in her hands.

'Awww, what's the matter Bells, did you miss your favorite Aunt too much?" I said noticing her before Haley did. This did not sit very well with Deb.. I have no idea what her problem even is with me.

"No…" Haley chuckled. "it's just her bedtime. Do you mind doing it B?" I shook my head. "Thanks, Deb don't worry about it…Brooke is going to put her down…she knows the routine." That pushed her over the edge. Deb angrily gave me the baby and stomped off, probably to find Nathan and start screaming. This was not going to be good for Haley, I need to find Luke, he would hopefully act as some kind of a buffer. I found him in the living room talking to some older gentlemen. I waited for my chance to interrupt them and shifted the baby in my arms.

"Hey Luke, do you mind helping Haley with the dishes while I put this one down." I motioned to the whimpering baby. "Haley needs a buffer so uhhh tell her something funny."

"Ok." Lucas said his goodbyes to the man, and as I was walking up the stairs I could have sworn that I heard the man tell Lucas that we had a very beautiful daughter. That plastered a permanent smile on my face; despite whatever Lucas and I had to talk about, I could not wait to start a family together. Just as I made my way out of the room once Bella was down, I saw Lucas in the doorway and he startled me.

"What are you doing her? You're supposed to be helping Haley with the dishes and being a buffer?" I whispered.

"Relax." He said laughing. "I was until we finished and Nathan pulled her away. Mind telling me why I needed to act like a buffer."

"Ok." I grabbed his hand and started making our way to my "new" bedroom because I gave my old one to Bella since it was closer to Naley's bedroom. On our short walk I gave him the low down.

"What's this room?" Lucas asked as soon as we sat down on the bed, not really understanding what we were doing here.

"It's my room…incase I ever wanted to crash here for the night."

"Oh."

"Luke, we need to talk.." I started playing with the hem of my dress and running my fingers through my hair.

"Pretty Girl…talk…you're scaring me." He immediately said after I ran my fingers through my hair, recognizing it is a habit that I do when I get nervous. I took a deep breath before getting it all out.

"What was the Captain talking about when he asked you about leaving and interviewing? Are you leaving me? Going back overseas? Cause I've been trying to wrap by head around something and I just can't and I'm starting to freak out here.

"Come here.." he just wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I scared you, but there's just nothing you need to worry about. He's just talking about this mission/task we are working on. I would never leave you or do any of those things you mentioned without consulting you first. You are my life now." He leaned in to give me a kiss and I just pulled him down until we were laying down flat. Needless to say, with all of my worrying aside we christened my bed. Interrupting our peacefulness was the screaming of Nathan and Haley down the hall and the eventual slamming of doors. I sat up groaning.

"You try and calm Haley down while I talk some sense into Nate?"

"Ya, I think that would be the best." I said, agreeing and realizing that if I go talk to him it would seem like we are all ambushing him.

"Ok…just promise me one thing…we won't be like that…"

"Never Broody." I pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.


	26. Just Give Me a Reason

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>

I walked into the house from some what of a crazy day, just ready to relax and not have to deal with the stress of work. Curling up next to Lucas in front of the TV with a bottle of wine was my ideal night at this point. I put my keys and bag down on the counter, I heard Lucas in the kitchen on the phone so I made my way over to where he was. Not wanting to interrupt his conversation, I just waited patiently and decided to go through the mail. Most of it was junk, with the occasional bill thrown in there. What caught my eye and made me almost fall down in shock was an employment acceptance letter…addressed to Lucas…for Tree Hill…his home town…six hours away…he lied to me. When the realization hit me, I became furious on the outside, but on the inside my heart was breaking. I threw all of the mail and what ever else was on the table onto the floor. This caught Lucas's attention immediately. His face said it all…he had guilt written all over it.

"Ma, I'm gonna have to call you back…love you too."

"What the hell is this?"

"Pretty Girl, I can explain…"

"Don't…don't you dare Pretty Girl me right now. You lied to me…"

"Ya, but..."

"There's no buts there, you lied to me…that's the bottom line. How could you? I trusted you…I slept with you…I loved you…you knew about all of the issues I had with trust because of Julian and Peyton, and you go and do this."

"I was going to surprise you…"

"By what? Saying 'hey I got a job in Tree Hill, just drop your life and come live with me?' That's ridiculous. You didn't even ask me or talk about it; you just went out and did it."

"How is that ridiculous? I did the same for you." We were screaming now.

"No one told gave you an ultimatum to do so."

"You never thought once that I would want to go home and continue my life there?

""Not when I thought you were happy with loving me and your life here."

"I've been on non-active duty for almost a year now and I have done nothing important with my life."

"…oh, so I'm not an important part of your life anymore?" My voice started cracking, this is not where I wanted the conversation to go.

"Maybe I'm not happy here…I want to go live my life instead of being strapped down here."

"Well then just go…no one is stopping you now. I didn't strap you down and force you to stay with me. If you want to leave, then just go."

"So what are you saying, you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"You should ask yourself that cause that's the impression you're giving me…that you don't want to be with me…I'm not good enough or something. " I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house before he could say anything. This whole conversation scared me. Everything I thought and wished for my life seemed like it was ripped out from underneath me. I couldn't stay and watch to see what happens, I needed to get out of there before I suffocated. I got into my car and just drove around, eventually ending up sitting in front of the store. Not getting out of the car, I just sat there and cried. The tears just kept coming and coming, nothing I could do stopped them. Maybe Lucas was right, I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe I was holding him back from living his life to the fullest and doing what he truly wants to do. Some time later, the tears slowed down and I made my way home. Thinking that was enough time for us both to cool down and calmly talk this out. Walking back into my house, it felt eerily empty. That's cause it was…Lucas's stuff as all gone; all that was left was a note…

_I love you…I'm sorry_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, hope everyone liked this chapter and it wasn't too much of a shock. I'm in shock I got two chapters done in less than a week. But that means there won't be anymore for a little while, I'm going on vacation. But as soon as I get back I plan on writing. If there are any readers still out there, thank you for you're constant support and I look forward to hearing from you on this installment.<br>_


	27. Stronger Than Me

_Pour me something stronger  
>Pour me something straight<br>All these crooked __voices__, make them go away  
>I can barely <em>_stand__ up  
>I can hardly <em>_breathe__  
>Pour me something stronger than me<em>

One week…one whole week since my heart was ripped out of my chest…one week since my world came crashing down…one week since I've spoken to the outside world…one week since Lucas left. I've lost track of everything and I've just become numb. Days and nights have morphed together. Nothing is the same anymore. My cell phone keeps ringing, but I don't answer. I don't have the strength to talk to anyone about what happened. All they are going to do is look down on me and pity me, I don't want the sympathy cause all of this is my fault. I should have been more open to the idea of leaving with him, I should have told him we could do a long distance relationship, I should have been happy and supportive for him getting a job doing something he loved. But I did none of that. And because I did nothing, all of my dreams are gone, just he like is. My only solstice now is the liquor in the liquor cabinet. The whiskey burns as it goes down my throat but it does not make me feel any better or numb me anymore than I already am.

_"Brooke, I know it's your day off but you told me to call you once I got back from the doctor with the baby. Bella is perfectly healthy, a perfect baby. Call me back when you get this or not, whatever, I'll talk to you soon."_

_"Brooke, it's Rachel. Where are you? What's going on? Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a couple of days. I know you called out but you are scaring me. Please call me back and just let me know you are alright, I'm worried."_

_"Tig, what's going on with you? You aren't answering anyone. Rae's tried calling like a million times and so have I. We are all worried about you B, open up and let just one of us in…we all love you."_

_"Brooke, it's Nate…you are really freaking Haley out and you know that in turn that freaks me out. Can you just please call her and let her know that you're ok? You don't have to talk like you guys normally do, just something to take Haley off the edge…please."_

_"That's it Brooke…I don't know what happened or what's going on in that head of yours but I'm coming over this afternoon."_

Haley continually knocked on the door for a long time now and there was no answer. She was getting fed up and disappointed in herself for making the decision to bring Bella along in the cold weather. She continued to knock further, until she realized that she had the key for the side door. Haley quickly picked up the baby and made her way inside.

"Brooke!" Haley called from down stairs and there was no answer. She slowly made her way upstairs, not quite sure of what she was going to find when she entered my room. As the door flew open, I downed another swig of the whiskey in my hand. The bottle was half gone and it was only 2.

"Heelllloooo there Tutor Mom."

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking…you want some?"

"I can see you're drinking…and no I do not want some, you know that. Why are you drinking? What's going on?"

"Where's Bella? I wanna hold my little girl."

'NO! You're just going to come home with me." Haley was fed up with not getting an answer and she wasn't just going to leave me like this on my own.

"Are we going to party?" I asked once I got in the car.

"Sure, but you're going to sleep first." The rest of the ride is a total blank for me. I don't even remember getting to my bed or what time of the day it was when I got up. I slowly sat up and as I did, the pounding headache and nausea started. I stumbled down stairs not only find out what time it was but also to realize that I'm not even in my own home. _What the hell did I do last night? Where am I?_ I questioned myself.

"Well well well…look who decided to finally wake up today."

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Haley said as she was moving around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Nothing." I didn't want to talk about it.

"I know when you're lying and this is one of those times…cut the crap B…I've never seen you like that before. What's going on? Where's Lucas?"

"Gone." I mumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean gone?" She must have heard me, I guess the jig is up.

"Gone gone…like he went back to Tree Hill." The tears started flowing; they were bottled up for a week and finally decided to fall.

"Wait why? You guys seemed ok."

"We had this major fight." I proceeded to tell her exactly what happened between Luke and I.

"And I'm sure you guys are fine. You both just needed some time to cool down. Have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't. I don't think we just needed time to cool down Hales…he was really angry. I don't know if we can ever recover from this. It all just hurts…" Haley just pulled me closer, in an attempt to calm me down.

"I know it does sweetie, but you guys love each other. He'll eventually come around; and if he doesn't I'll just knock some sense into him for hurting you so much. Until then I want you to stay here…at least until you sort some things out. I don't want you to be alone right now." I know what she was saying, even though she didn't have to actually say it. She didn't want me to continually drink alone to numb the pain.

"No, I'll be fine…really."

"Just a couple of days…please."

"Ok, where's Bells?" I heard the faint sound of crying but couldn't place where the sound was coming from.

"In her room." I quickly got up and left the kitchen. I couldn't have that conversation anymore. Everything hurts, I just want to be free of all of this pain and go back to the way things were. Back to where we were all happy and I knew that he was always going to be in my life. I want my dreams back. I picked up the fussy baby and sat in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to stop both of us from crying…it only worked on one of us.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope everyone likes this chapter. The next one should be up in a week or two. The drama is going to pick up even more. Just to clear some things up in case everyone is confused. Brooke and Haley are from like 56 hours south of Tree Hill. Lucas is from Tree Hill and that's where he is now.


	28. Fking Perfect

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

I shot out of bed, sweat dripping down my face and my heart beating rapidly. That's three nights in a row now this has happened to me. It makes sense though, it's been three days since I found out. I rolled over to see what time it was, 7 am. There was no point in going back to sleep when I only have to be getting ready for work in an hour. Putting everything that was bothering me to the back of my mind, I slowly started my day; putting the coffee on, showering, picking out my clothes. All of that and I was still done some what early. Yawning, I figured that maybe if I go in early, I can get out early.

As the day went on that was some what true. I did in fact get out early, but once I made it home I realized that I had no food in the house for dinner and therefore, that I needed to go food shopping. By the time I returned from that, it was indeed late. It became even later once I finished cooking and cleaning up my meal. By then I realized that the jig was up and that it was time to talk to someone about what happened. I made my way out onto the back porch over looking the pool, phone in my hand but unsure of who exactly I should call. I sat there for a long time with my finger hovering over the call button, with Lucas's information all over my screen. Instantly, I changed my mind and called Haley; I couldn't just face him yet, no matter how serious this problem was. With Haley though, it kept ringing and ringing and ringing until eventually her voicemail came on. _"Hey Tutor Mom, it's me. Just checking in to see how everything is. Hopefully you guys are doing ok. I…uhhh…actually need you and it's kind of important so when you can give me a call back…please." _I hope the desperation in my voice wasn't that obvious. It was true though…I needed her so much right now; so I called her again and again it rang until the voicemail picked up. I guess she's going to be no help tonight. I found Lucas's number and my finger again hovered over the call button. I must have stared at that screen for a long time, not quite sure what to do, because before I knew it Haley and Bella's faces were popping up on my screen.

"Hi." My voice was still shaky, this was going to be a rough phone call. 

"Hey, sorry I missed your calls. We were putting Bella to bed."

"Awww, that's cute that you guys are doing it together." The tears slowly started coming down my face.

"Ya, no matter how late Nate works he always try to make it home to do that at least."

"What a good husband. How are they? Nate? Bells?"

"They're good. Nate's been busy at work so he's there almost all of the day, from like 7 am until 7 at night. But I guess that's good cause that means more money in while I'm still out…and with the holidays coming up in two weeks it just works out perfectly. Bells is good…constantly growing, which the doctors say is normal and to be expected. I just can't wait for things to slow down…hopefully after the holidays. But enough about me, how are you? How are you holding up?"

"That's what I was actually calling about."

"What do you mean? Have you heard from him?"

"No, but Hales I think I made a mistake."

"Sweetie, that's just the heartache and missing him talking. I told you that none of this is your fault. He was in the wrong here, he lied to you multiple times. He took that job behind your back, without even mentioning it to you. Please, I love you and I know that this is hard, but don't you ever for a second think that you are wrong here."

"Thank you, but I actually wasn't talking about that."

"What did you do now B?"

"I…uhhh…slept with Lucas…"

"Like it was a one time thing after a special romantic night?"

"No, like a lot more then once…much more frequently than that." A smile slowly formed on my face. I was recalling all of those different times and how happy I was back then.

"BROOKE! How could you?"

"I love him and he loved me. I didn't think there was any harm, until…"

"It doesn't matter if you loved him or not." Haley was getting pissed. "Were you ready for any of the possible side affects of having sex? Like getting pregnant or contracting a disease? God B, you see how much Nate and I struggle with the baby. That wasn't like some kind of wake up call for you? Any kind of realization that this could happen to you too?"

"Ya, but…"

"There's no buts here Brooke. This is bad. You know what you did make a mistake. A major one. I didn't think you would stoop this low and act like this. You're unbelievable, you're smarter than this. I'm so disappointed in you right now." I could see that Haley cares about me and my well being but she didn't have to go about it this way. This was mean and uncalled for. She crossed the line.

"You know what…forget I even called…have a good night." I hung up on her. I couldn't take the judgmental attitude she was having towards me. Like she's some sort of saint, she's made mistakes and so have I. But I didn't judge her for them, or yell at her for them telling her she royally screwed up. No…I was there supporting her and trying to help her correct them. And this is what I get in return for doing all of that? She's got some nerve. I put my phone into my back pocket and just sat there for some time; trying to calm down. I put my hand over my stomach and started to gently rub it. _Mommy's sorry…sorry this isn't the ideal situation right now…but I promise you this…I will make it all ok by the time you arrive…I swear…I love you so much. _I took my hand off of my stomach and made my way back inside, decided to lay down in bed and watch some TV and hopefully get some sleep tonight.


	29. This is Christmas

_And so this is Christmas  
>For weak and for strong<br>For rich and the poor ones_

The last month has been a major emotional roller coaster. One minute I was up, the next down, the next on the way up, and then crashing down not thinking anything can get worse then this. Lucas is gone…Haley is gone…the baby…my baby…is gone. The last piece I have of Lucas is just gone. So here I am now alone…on Christmas morning…trying to tell myself that losing the baby is not my fault. But instead it was God's plan, because he must have known that it would have been too much of a struggle for me. That reasoning and rationale did not help at all. It was 11 o'clock, and I knew that I'd eventually have to get up and be some what productive today. So taking a major risk, I got in my car and drove over to Nathan and Haley's, with all of their Christmas presents in the backseat. I did not want this little argument with Haley ruin the baby's first Christmas. So in no time, I was at there front door. Didn't think this plan through though because what if Haley answers the door…Oh well, too late to turn back now I already rang the door bell. Thank the Lord Nathan answered the door.

"Hey…Merry Christmas." I think he was shocked to see me here.

"Ya, you too B." We slowly moved into the living room. "Haley's in the shower if you wanted to talk to her."

"Actually, I just came here to drop off all of your gifts. Where is Bella?"

"Sleeping in the living room."

"Was she up early cause of Santa?" I actually laughed and smiled, first time I've done that in a long time.

"Haha, no…we wanted to change her nap schedule a bit so she was up for when my mom comes over."

"Oh, well let me just put these under the tree and be on my way. I don't want to mess up your day."

"Why don't you just stay? You're always welcome here, and I know Bella would love that."

"I'm sure she would, but your wife and I currently have some issues to work out and that will just sour everyone's mood." Before Nathan could say anything else, I slipped the gifts, money, and cards under the tree, kissed him and Bella, and ran out the door. Haley was judgmental over me just having sex, she was going to freak once I told her I had gotten pregnant. And then the sympathy would come as soon as she learned the real truth. I just couldn't handle that right now. I drove home as fast as I could, crying the entire way. The crying didn't stop there; it continued when I got to the bedroom and eventually I cried myself to sleep. This wasn't how I planned to spend Christmas at all…just a holiday that I ruined.

**I know this is short but I hit a major writers block on this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up quickly.**


	30. Fall Down

_You make my world, you make my world go 'round  
>You get me off, you get me off the ground<em>

Laying in bed, watching some TV rerun, but my mind was just not there. It should have been though, everyone knows that the New Year's Day marathons are the best. But my mind was wondering. Wondering where Lucas was, and what he was doing. I wonder if he's happy or just as miserable as I am. I should call him…maybe I should. Maybe this is all the time we need apart and we'll get back together. I put my hand over my stomach were our baby should have been. Lucas would have been an amazing father. This baby could have been a blessing, the one pull we needed to get back together. Back to the way we used to be, cause I miss that. I'd be proud of him for the work he is doing at his new job, and he'd be proud of me starting school at the end of the month. None of that happened, though. I just didn't have the strength for that conversation. My phone did go off though. Huh, maybe he was thinking about me too. Little butterflies were fluttering, so I rolled over and picked it up off the night stand. It was only a text from Haley…drats. _Can we meet up at The Grille in an hour? I want to talk._ I sure did need someone to talk to right about now. So here I am, an hour later and walking up to The Grille. Haley wasn't there yet, so I just sat down at a booth and ordered something to drink. Looking down and playing games on my phone, I heard someone shuffle over to the table and sit down. I was afraid to look up. I knew it was Haley, but there was so much to muddle through and talk about that I had no idea where to even begin.

"Hi."

"Hey…" Still confused over here.

"So, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted and what I said on the phone a few weeks ago. Never once have you judged me on anything and yet here I am doing it to you. Hell, I should have been rewarding you….at least you lost it to someone you loved. And the letter…God B…" And at statement alone, I knew that we were going to be fine.

"Thank you, and I accept…but before you finish…there's a lot more as to why I called you that night that I didn't have a chance to tell you that may want hold off on your apology."

"Tigger…what else happened?"

"I was going to tell you that I was pregnant." Haley's face just dropped. This wasn't going to be good.

"Well when are you due? Did you tell Lucas? You have to tell him. You're keeping it right?"

"Hales…slow down. I lost the baby." This ate me up so much. I am still struggling over the fact that it is gone because it's my fault I couldn't protect it and nurture it enough for the baby to still be here.

"Like lost lost?"

"Yes, like miscarriage lost." Haley's hands instantly found mine, in an attempt to comfort me.

"How? When?"

"I took a home pregnancy test a few days before I called you. That same day went to the free clinic and they confirmed it. I had an appointment with an OB on Christmas Eve. During the ultrasound, she couldn't find a heartbeat. I lost it." The tears started rolling down my face.

"B, I am so sorry…I should have been there…I shouldn't have been so stubborn and cold towards you." She started crying too, it almost became one big cry-fest.

"Hales…no…please…you're just going to make me feel even worse than I already do."

"Ok…does Lucas know? I know its hard Brooke, but you can't blame yourself for this."

"No…I almost called him the night we got into the fight. But then our fight scared the crap out of me thinking that he would have the same reaction so I chickened out. And then once I lost it, I was too heartbroken to talk to anyone about it. That's why I wrote the letter, instead of calling you about it."

"Ah, yes…the letter. I am so sorry it took so long for me to see that. It must have fallen further under the tree when I pulled out Bella's presents and I never noticed it until I started cleaning things up. B…you didn't have to do any of that. The money isn't issue. And I know you said in the letter than the money would have been mine, if it wasn't for the pregnancy and bed rest. But I can't accept that, it's rightfully yours…you earned it."

"I don't care…I'm not taking it. I don't need it, I have more than enough. Plus with the holiday bills coming in…"

"NO!"

"How about then just put it in a college fund for the baby? Please I want her to have it then, if you do. She deserves everything."

"I know she does…so fine. College fund it is."

"Speaking of my niece…how is she doing? I feel so bad that this fight caused me from not seeing her as much as I should."

"She's really good…went for her eight week check up and shots the other day, and she took it like a trooper."

"Bells totally gets that from me."

"Oh, ya sure…she's just sleeping through the night now, so that's a major plus for me and Nate. And she looks absolutely adorable in those clothes you got her. Here look…" Haley showed me the pictures on her phone…Bella did get big from the last time I saw her…she has Nathan's features, but the eyes are totally Haley's.

"She's adorable Hales….you guys should be proud."

"We are…and she misses her Auntie Brooke very much…why don't you come by after we leave here and see her and Nate? I want things to go back to the way they used to be…"

"Ya, that would be nice."

I happy with that…to some degree. The way they used to be was the four of us…Naley and Brucas. I miss the old days….and I miss Luke so much. But it seems like he just doesn't miss me. He's tried no forms of communication since he left. Maybe I just wasn't his heart and soul, like he was mine. Maybe I was just holding onto something that just wasn't even there to begin with. My eyes were getting teary with just that thought alone. I had to get my emotions in check, before Haley noticed anything. She must already think that I'm on the verge of another melt down again because of losing the baby and Lucas. I plastered a smile on my face and we made our way out the door, arm in arm.


	31. In Case

_In case  
>You change your mind, I'll be waiting here<br>In case  
>You just want to come home<br>In case_

"Hey, just checking in…how are you doing today?" I blushed; ever since I told Haley about losing the baby, she's been checking in every day to make sure I haven't fallen off the deep end yet.

"It's been a good day. Store was busy so that kept my mind off of things. Some one actually came in and invited me to a party too, but I'm not gonna go. Just going to make it an early night."

"Nooo…you need to get out and have fun. Seriously, I'll go with you."

"Hales, it's ok…really I don't want to go. And you have Bella to look after."

"Is this about not having a guy there? Cause you can totally borrow Nathan for the night…"

"Hahaha, thank you but no. I would just feel weird without Lucas." My tone changed and Haley picked up on it, but let me continue talking. "Everything feels weird without him. I can't sleep through the night because I know that he's not right next to me. The house is too quiet. I keep buying all of his favorite foods at the supermarket, just in case he comes home. I missed how his arms fit perfectly around my waist. And most of all…I miss the way he said _I love you_." I have no more tears left to cry. I look down at my wrist at the watch he gave me for my birthday with my special engraving, and all I feel is longing. Longing for his love and affection; longing for the sense of home and warmth I got whenever he was around.

"I know Tig, that's why maybe you should go to this party…get your mind off of him for the night…be a normal 18 year old with no worries. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I trust you, so if you think it will help I'll go…cause I'm in desperate need of help these days."

"Go…and just text in with me through out the night, just so I know that you are doing ok. Despite everything that is going on, you will always have a family right here who cares about you and your happiness."

"I care about you guys too…I'll talk to you later…gotta get ready."

"Ok, just be safe."

"I will." I hung up the phone and got ready. Regardless of all the encouragement Haley gave me, I was still skeptical about going to this party.

There was no desire to dress up and make myself look presentable. I quickly threw on some clothes and walked out the door. I knew that I was drinking, so I did not want to drive…hence why I was walking. From the GPS on my phone, it didn't seem far and I didn't mind the fresh air. When I got there the party was in full swing. The entire living room was shoulder to shoulder, so I made my way over to the kitchen to make myself a drink. After scanning the room, I realized that I did not even recognize one person at this party so I just stayed where I was and continued to drink. Every time some one came around offering shots, I took one. It was safe to say that by 11 o'clock, I was a bit tipsy. It was time to go at that point; I made my way around the kitchen to try and grab some water to sober up. The minute I pulled my head out of the fridge, I felt some one tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, it was my worst nightmare.

"Uhhh, hi."

"Hi…can we go talk some where quiet?"

"Sure, let me just make another drink." I was going to need something very strong to get through this conversation. I made said drink and we made our way outside. I knew better to keep a distance between the two of us, so he sat down on the very last step on the porch and I was a few feet away leaning against the railing, looking out into the stars.

"What do you want Julian?"

"Where's Lucas?"

"None of your business."

"Fair enough…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry for screwing you over by sleeping with Peyton. The biggest thing I'm sorry for? Playing with and breaking your heart so much."

"Where did this come from?' I was intrigued…I think it was the alcohol taking over.

"I don't know…I guess the events of the last year made me reevaluate my life and made me realize that I made some huge mistakes and in turn hurt some great, amazing people along the way."

"Last year changed all of us…forced us to grow up…"

"I know…that's why I vowed to change my life around this year."

"That's good to hear…" I can't believe the next words are coming out of my mouth, again, I think it was the alcohol. "How's Peyton?"

"We really don't talk that much anymore. Last I heard she was in Georgia, living with Jake and Jenny."

"She must be really happy then."

"Ya, I guess." A silence fell between us. "Do you think if I didn't screw up that we would have been together forever?"

"I don't know…maybe. I thought I loved you and wanted that….but you messing up, opened up my eyes to a brand new world and taught me what love truly is. But I guess, you and I would have adapted and found love in new ways." Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Our lips continued to kiss and his hands were all tangled in my hair. This is what I wanted right? At least a year ago I did. But now…all I want is Lucas. I want Lucas to be kissing me like this under the moonlight. I want Lucas to be telling me that we would be together forever. My brain finally caught onto what was going on…"What the hell was that?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"What I want is in Tree Hill…I've got to go." I practically ran down the steps and towards my house. That kiss definitely sobered me up quickly. I slowed down and started walking when I was about a block away from my house. I texted Haley telling her that I was home and safe. But before I put the phone away, I made a phone call. "Hey, it's me…sorry it's so late…I'm sure you were sleeping…but I need to talk to you…I made a huge mistake…and unforgivable one. I need to see you…I miss you so much that my heart hurts. I'll drop everything and come live with you, I'll do anything for you. I just don't want to live without you anymore. I'm on my way to Tree Hill so we can talk all of this out in person. I love you Lucas Scott, always have and always will.


	32. Don't Judge Me

_So please babe  
>So please don't judge me<br>And I won't judge you  
>Cause it could get ugly<br>Before it gets beautiful  
>Please don't judge me<br>And I won't judge you  
>And if you love me<br>Then let it be beautiful_

"Hey, thanks for meeting me…I brought you coffee, just the way you like it." I said, after sitting down on the bench.

"Thanks." Lucas was still some what cold towards me, and that broke my heart even further.

"What is this place?"

"The Rivercourt. I grew up here…learned how to play basketball here. It's a place of clarity for me."

"Oh."

"Ya."

"I'm sorry…"I had silent tears running down my face. "I should have been more open to the idea of moving up here to be with you. Should have encouraged you to pursue your dreams. I should have asked you if you were happy. I should have been a better girlfriend. I am so sorry…I need you, I need you in my life. My life has been miserable without you."

"You weren't a horrible girlfriend, you were the best thing that ever happen to me." He grabbed my hand on the table. "Pretty Girl, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who went around your back to get the job. I lied to you. I lied to the one person in my life that I love the most and that kills me. I shouldn't have done any of those things to you and I am truly sorry."

"You may want to hold off on that until you hear what I did. I made a horrible mistake Luke…"

"It's ok…we can make it through it now. I love you and I don't want to lose you ever again."

"You say that now, but wait…I kissed Julian."

"You what?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"I briefly kissed him, but it meant nothing. I went to this party and I had a bit too much to drink. He was there and we started talking about us and everything else and before I knew it his lips were on mine. But I quickly pulled away. It made me realize that I miss you more than I really thought I did. It was after that that I made the decision to come up here. I didn't want to be without you for any longer. And I know what you are thinking, but the kiss meant nothing I swear to you. I can prove it…" I reached under the table and grabbed a shoe box. "There's letters in here from every day we were apart…I missed you like crazy and here is my proof. I want you to have these. I love you." Lucas was stunned to say the least.

"Can I read this now?"

"Of course…I have to check in with work…I was promoted to manager."

"That's great to hear…congrats." Lucas just looked down and started reading the letters.

"Letters 20 and 21 are the most important ones." He gave me a quizzical look as I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey B…what are you doing up this early? Everything ok?" Rae asked me before I could even get one breath out.<p>

"Ya, everything's fine. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to check in that much today, you know…like a good manager should." I started smiling. "I'm in Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Lucas lives there."

"Did you go up there to see him?"

"Yes…" I sat on the ground near the passing river, far enough away from Lucas so I knew he wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"Are you _ok_?"

"Actually…I am. It took awhile but I realized in my heart that he makes me happy and that I need him in my life so I'm willing to do anything to get him back."

"Ok, as long as you're happy."

"He will always make me happy and fill my heart with love."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"He's finding out about it now through the letters."

"You think he'll be upset you didn't call him at all when it all happened?"

"I don't know…if he's anything like I think he is, he's going to be more upset I had to go through it on my own. He wasn't there…and that was when Haley and I weren't talking."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"When you see Bella?"

"Yes in the beginning. Now, not so much." I noticed Lucas was walking towards where I was. "Hey, I gotta go…call me if you need anything."

"Ok, and you do the same thing. Let me know what happens." I hung up the phone just as he was sitting down next to me.

"Rachel?"

"Ya, she's covering me today incase this get nuts since I'm up here." A silence fell between us as he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"You sure you want me to keep them?"

"Yes…they are yours…I was just too scared to actually mail them out to you."

"Does Rachel know what happened?"

"With the baby or us?"

"Both."

"Yes, but she only found out about it all after I lost the baby."

"And Haley?"

"She found out about us maybe a week after you left cause I shut myself off from the world, and she got nervous that I wasn't talking to anyone. The baby was after because we weren't really speaking at the time."

"Oh." A silent tear came down my face.

"Luke, I'm so sorry about losing it…it's all my fault."

"Stop…it's ok…maybe it just wasn't in God's plan for us to have a baby so early."

"I know…I just keep thinking that it would have brought us back together sooner. And we would enjoy that time together as a family."

"You are my family Brooke, when are you going to get that? I love you with all of my being. I've told you once and I'll tell you again; my love will always be there…nothing's going to change that. We'll have a baby when the time is ready that's all. I just hate that you had to go through that scary time on your own."

"I know you do, and I'm so grateful for that. But I chose to do that. I was embarrassed in the beginning to tell anyone. Looking back at it now, I wish I would have told you the most. You could have been my rock through it all. We could have helped each other get through it…together…just how it's supposed to be." Lucas just planted a kiss on my temple and pulled me closer. We just sat there taking in the stillness of the entire court and river. Lucas is right…this place is magical. After all of the fighting and the miscarriage, we could not be happier just sitting there in each other's arms so in love; now knowing that nothing will ever come between us and the love we have for one another.


	33. Highway Don't Care

_You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
>Trying not to think about turning around<em>

"I don't want this weekend to end, it was too perfect." I said leaning up against my car. My things were packed and in the car; I had to leave today cause I had class tonight.

"I don't either Pretty Girl, but I've got to get back to work and you have school work to do and classes to attend."

"But none of it won't be the same without you." I started to cry. I was really going to miss him. This is the farthest we've ever been apart from one another.

"Don't cry…this isn't a goodbye. This is an I'll see you soon. This distance won't come between us; nothing will not come between us anymore."

"You don't know that…when's the next time I'm gonna see you?"

"Soon…I promise; and until then we'll text, call. Skype, whatever until I finally see you again. And besides, you'll be so busy with work and school that the time will just fly by."

"I love you."

'I love you too…so much." He grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug. Neither of us wanting to let go. "I'll never let you go." He whipped away the remaining tears coming down my face and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you soon."

"Text me when you get settled in before class so I know you made it home ok."

"Will do." I got in my car, and Lucas leaned over for one final kiss before I left. Not following what my heart wanted me to do, I pulled the car away and started my six hour drive home. I knew that I couldn't turn around and look in the rear view mirror to see my Broody all disheveled because of me leaving. One sight of that and I would immediately turn around and forget everything, just so I can be with him. He's the love of my life and these next few weeks or months without him are going to be really tough.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy, I know that this is really short but I hit a tad bit of writer's block on the chapter trying to show how the distance affects them. On some what of a lighter note, there's only 4-5 chapters left in this story; but I am working on a sequel...YAY! <strong>


	34. If You're Not The One

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish you could be the one I die with_

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Luke? Can you hear me?" I put my free hand up to my ear, thinking it would help block out the noise.

"GO OUTSIDE."

"Is that Lucas? Tell him he needs to be a man and come move down here to be with you so you can be happy." Haley took the phone from my hands and kinda told my boyfriend off; I guess that's what happens when she drinks too much. I told Haley that I would be right back and I made my way outside onto the porch so I can actually hear Lucas clearly.

"Sorry about that…"

"Where are you?"

"It's Nathan's birthday so they had a bunch of friends over for a party and they're all drinking and screaming, and what not. So I'm here on baby duty for the night and from the way it's going, I'll be watching her all morning too."

"Oh, Haley's comment makes a lot of sense then."

"You heard that?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'm sorry baby, that's just the alcohol talking. Don't listen to her, I'm happy…really."

"Promise?"

"I swear it…so what are you up to tonight my Broody boy?"

"Nothing really…got back from watching some of the game with the guys and I figured why not give you a call cause you were probably not busy."

"I'm never to busy for you…how was the game?"

"It was good, we won."

"Yay!"

"So how have you been?"

"School's much harder than I thought it would be."

"Oh…does that not mean you can take off this weekend and we can do Valentine's Day together…in the same place."

"I wish I could Luke, but I have two papers and an exam Monday and Tuesday." A tiny white lie, I already planned a surprise weekend for him.

"Oh. I was going to plan a nice dinner for us and by the end of the night sit curled up in front of the fire place…I miss you so much." I could tell there was so much disappointment in his tone; maybe this lie wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry babe. I miss you too, but if I could you know I would…" Little did I know, Haley slipped out at this point and heard the rest of the conversation.

"I know…I want you to do good in school, but the other part of me is selfish and wants you here with me."

"Hey…if I could, I'd be with you by your side in a heart beat. We can just Skype and have our own special Valentine's Day dinner. How's that sound?"

"Better than nothing…go, I don't want to keep you from your party."

"I don't mind…I rather be talking to you any day."

"It's ok…just text me later or something." Lucas's voice starting picking up and sounding happier, but that didn't stop my heart from longing and wanting to see him; a few stray tears came down my cheek.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too…" I put my phone back into my back pocket and let out a stressed breath.

"Everything ok with Lucas?" Now Haley decided to speak up. I turned around saw her, and motioned for her to come closer. She leaned up against the railing so she was facing me.

"Ya, I guess…just the distance is getting to us that's all."

"I thought you said you where going up there this weekend?"

"I am…as a surprise. He doesn't know that so he's upset and disappointed, which in turn that makes me upset."

"Did he hear what I said?"

"Ya, he did…lovely way to start off a conversation." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything; its not my place. Do you want me to call him and apologize?"

"I know…no it's ok I explained it to him."

"I'm probably out of line by saying this, but it's not ok B. Every time I see you, you have this look in your eyes and I can tell you miss him so much. Your words may not say it when you talk to him and you try to be strong, but it's written all over your face."

"You're never out of line…I know, it's just so hard. I don't know what to do anymore. I finally made the decision to go back to school, and now I feel like even though that's good for me…my heart is hurting and missing him so much that I'm thinking about really giving it all up and leaving to be with him."

"No…you just started to further your education, you can't do that to yourself."

"I don't know what else to do Hales." I started crying, this was the internal battle I've had with myself everyday for the past month.

"In the past year, you've been putting everyone else's needs before yours. You dropped everything to help when you found out about the baby and throughout the entire pregnancy. You are always willing to help out for extra hours at work. I know Rachel is so thankful for that. And Nate and I are and will always be thankful for all the help you did the past year, but it's time to put yourself first. I know you love Lucas, but if he loves you as much as you love him, he's still going to be there after you finish school. You guys will be ok and make it through until then."

"Thanks for the pep talk Hales." I said, the tears slowly stopping.

"Hey, come here…" we embraced in a hug. "that's what I'm hear for. Now, lets go back to the party."

"Go ahead…I'll be there in a minute."

"You ok?"

"Ya, just want to collect myself before I go back inside."

"Ok, just let me leave you with this…you're a good person who cares for everyone in your life at the drop of a hat, totally disregarding you're life and you're needs. Now it's time for you to let people to do that for you. We all love you Tig and just want to see you happy."


	35. Rhythm of Love

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

"Alright Ma, just closed my last table…I'm going to head home so I can call Brooke."

"Can you do one last table? They specifically requested you, plus with my bad knee I really can't go all the way up stairs with me doing the full Valentine's Day shift cause your sister's sick."

"One last table…I'll just text Brooke that I'll call her later than expected." Lucas pulled out his phone as he made his long journey all the way up to the roof top dining area. Why someone wanted to sit out here in this type of weather was beyond him, but he couldn't say no to his mother. As he made his way to the table, he noticed that the person sitting there was all alone, with her back towards the door. That's not quite normal if you were expecting someone to come through the door, you'd want to see their face. Perplexed, he opened up his pad so he was prepared to take her order. She had the same hair color as Brooke; he felt a pang in his heart. He really did miss his Pretty Girl so much, even more so tonight being that is was Valentine's Day. He just wished they could be in the same place today and every day going forward. He needed her, but she needed to finish her schooling. He'll always be around for Brooke, he most certainly can wait until she's done with schooling then.

"Hi." A raspy voice said, pulling Lucas out of his trance.

"Uhh, hi…tonight we have the various specials as you can see in our menu. Would you like to start off with any thing to drink?" Lucas rambled out, not once looking up at the person sitting in front of him.

"Surprise." The sad look on Luke's face changed immediately to confused.

* * *

><p>"Surprise" It took Broody a couple of seconds until he fully realized what was going on. His eyes quickly changed and happiness was written all over his face. Before I knew it, I was up in the air spinning around in a circle.<p>

"I can't believe you're here." Luke said between planting kisses all over my face. "But what about school? I thought you said you were swamped this weekend with school work?"

"Tiny white lie so I could get to come up here and surprise you."

"You're mean." He lightly slapped me.

"Ya, but you love me."

"That I do, so much. C'mon lets get out of this cold and go downstairs. I take it my mom knew about you being here?"

"Yup and yup. You like you're surprise?"

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here."

"Well, you're surprises aren't over yet there mister. I still have a couple more up my sleeve planned for this weekend."

"Please don't make it too much. All I want is just spend some time with you while I can." He planted a quick kiss on my head, pulling me even closer if that was evenly possible.

"Don't worry my Broody…we will." I leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips. The lips that I've missed so much; that are now mine…well at least for the weekend. This is completely worth the back to back all nighters I had to pull with my schooling to be able to fully spend the entire weekend here with Luke with no distractions. "Happy Valentine's Day love."

* * *

><p>"Tonight was amazing. And tomorrow is going to be even better with the other surprises I have for you." I said to Lucas after he came back to the living room with a glass of wine for each of us. We were curled up on the couch after an intense make out session; things couldn't get any better.<p>

"Being with you is absolutely amazing. But see here's the thing, I kinda have plans tomorrow."

"Oh really, with who?"

"See, I have this girlfriend on the side that I was fooling around with while you weren't around." I gave him a glaring look and slapped him across the chest. "Just kidding…I actually do have plans tomorrow…"

"Sure you do."

"Seriously I do… since I didn't know you were coming, I am co-hosting a party tomorrow with one of my friends; which you are obviously coming too."

"Are you sure? I mean, if it's a guys only night…I don't mind. I could just stay here and go ahead with work or something."

"Nonsense. It's not a guys only party, and even if it was, you're still coming."

"Fine, you're just going to have to get my gifts for you earlier than planned."

"I like the sound of that and use making plans together." He kissed me, and things got heated again.

"Ya, speaking of that…there's actually something I want to talk to you about."

"Mmmm." He moved from my lips, to nibbling at my neck

"Luke, I'm serious…." I had to literally pull his face away from mine so I could get his full attention.

"Ok, I'm listening…what's up Cheery?"

"How would you feel about me living with you?" Now I caught his attention

"Like permanently?"

"Mhm."

"But what about school and work and Haley?"

"There's schools and jobs up here. And I'll just go visit Haley and she could come up here."

"But you're life is down there…"

"I know, but you are my life now and I can't stand this not seeing you crap. When you're in love you have to make sacrifices, and this is my sacrifice. I need to be with you day in and day out."

"You just started school though…what about that? I don't want you losing out on credits and how far you came because of me…"

"I will just wait until I get a break in semesters then."

"Are you sure about this? Not saying I don't want you here, but I want you to be 110% sure before you make up you're mind. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't want this long distance thing anymore; I miss you too much."

"It's settled then…we are moving in together once you are done with the semester."

"Actually, it's two semesters…I've signed up for a summer course so I can try and catch up on the year I lost."

"That's fine, when is it over?"

"First week in August."

"Ok then, by the second week you'll be here with me. And don't worry about the long distance thing until then; the time is just going to fly by."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I can't wait to be living with you again." The talking stopped, but the making out didn't resume. We are just content with each other's company, happy that we made plans for our future happiness.


	36. Next To Me

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing__  
><em>_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe__  
><em>_When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling__  
><em>_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

"Yes, ma'am….I am truly sorry…it really is our mistake…you will get your correct items shortly free of charge…yes it will never happen again…have a nice day." I was trying to pacify one of our customers, but all the while typing a text to Lucas. I could do that speech in my sleep, it was so easy to multitask it. I quickly hit sent when I heard footsteps approaching; oh well didn't get a chance to reread it to make sure it said what I wanted it too. The door opened and the person made their way to where I was before I even had a chance to glance up. "Hey Tutor Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by and say hi to everyone."

"That's so sweet of you. You know, we haven't had a chance to talk since I got back from Lucas's last week and there's something I really want to tell you."

"We'll there's something I want to tell you too actually, I…"

"Oh Haley there you are, come on back." Quinn interrupted her before she even had a chance to speak.

"Uhh, sure…Tig do you mind watching Bells for a little bit?"

"Ya of course, not a problem at all…give her to me and go."

"We'll talk later…promise."

"Hey, there's my girl…how are you Bella? I missed you so much." The baby talk continued for awhile; mixed in with some tickling, kisses, and raspberries on her stomach. She loved every minute of it and so did I. Lucky for me it was somewhat slow at this time; no one came in and a few calls here and there. But no text from Lucas, which made me nervous at first cause maybe he was having second thoughts about everything. I immediately squashed those feelings when the thought of our last weekend together came to mind: us sitting on his couch, his face nuzzled into mine, and at that time we couldn't both be happier. And of course, any time here spent with Bella puts an instant smile to my face. I was lost in my own world for a while, and barely registered my name being called from the back.

"Brooke…" Haley gave Quinn the look, and she took over speaking.

"B, Nate and I decided that it was time for me to come back to work, but we have no one to watch Bella. So I was thinking that maybe…if you're ok with it…that you and I would work opposite schedules, around your schooling of course, and while I'm here you'd watch Bells?" I shifted Bella in my arms. Of course I initially had no issues with it, the only possible thing was that it would cut down on me and Lucas time. But I couldn't say no…that whole time Haley looked like she was going to cry.

"Sure, not a problem at all….I love spending time with my girl. It'll be perfect time for her and I to bond."

"Of course this would only be temporary and bonding would be a good idea cause..." Rachel started to say but I cut her off by making a slashing motion across my throat. I needed to be the one to tell Haley about me moving, not them. "….ok, so you'll start Monday then Haley."

"Ok, and thank you guys again. Here, B…let me take her." She motioned to the baby.

"It's fine, I'll walk you guys out. I'll be back in a bit." We made our way to the car and I put the baby in her car seat and closed the door, not before giving her a kiss and telling her that I loved her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time…Nathan's working late tonight again, do you want to come by after class and have some food?"

"Ya, I'd like that. He's been working late a lot I guess?"

"Mhm, money is a little tight." Haley said leaning up against the car door, glancing at the now sleeping baby. "Hence why I'm coming back much earlier than expected. Thank you again for this. It seems as if you're always there when I need it."

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'll always be here to help when you need it. Do you need to borrow some money?"

"No, don't be silly…we'll be fine. Do they not know that you are taking a summer course? Cause Rae said something about temporary…"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Last weekend at Lucas's, we talked about and decided that after I finish the summer course I'd move up there."

"Oh." Tears started forming in Haley's eyes…pretty soon, they would in mine too if she kept this up.

"I love him and just miss him too much, I need to be in the same town as him. But hey, we'll still see each other. We can call every night and I'm definitely gonna come down and see that little one, and any other little ones you may have." I nudged her with my shoulder, trying to entice a laugh…I got a giggle, not bad.

"Ha, that little one isn't even a year old yet…relax with the future kids, it'll come in due time. Go back to work before they have a hissy fit…we'll talk more about this later…I'm happy for you Tig." Haley said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Tutor Mom." We leaned in for a quick hug, before she got in the car and left. As I was making my way back inside, I felt my phone vibrate and then music started to play.

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished__  
><em>_And I cant seem to find no help or love for free__  
><em>_I know there's no need for me to panic__  
><em>_'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

"Hey you…and what do I owe this pleasure of a phone call for? You could have just texted…I know how busy you are today."

"I wanted to hear your voice…and it's ok, I'm on my lunch break."

"Awww, you're so sweet."

"I know…so to answer you're question before, I was thinking maybe about taking a couple of days off during your Spring Break and coming down by you and possibly going away for a few days." Tears were again forming in my eyes. This would be twice now that our plans have to be altered.

"Actually, we just changed the work arrangement and now whenever I don't work or have class, I'm babysitting Bella."

"Oh, Haley's coming back to work?"

"Ya, apparently money's tight. I'm sorry babe, I just wish it would be August already." I started to cry, letting the long distance get the best of me.

"I know, its ok. Hey August is going to come here soon enough and then we'll be together. Until then, we just take it one step at a time. So how's this, I'll come up for a bit during your break and we can plan day trips; if you have Bella, then she can just tag along, if not then its just you and I." He always knows the right thing to say to turn my world upside down and make me whole again.

"I like the sound of that…you and I."

"You know we don't have time for talk like that right now, we both have to get back to work."

"Way to ruin my fun there Broody…I'll call you later to finish this conversation?"

"Later can't come soon enough. I love you, Pretty Girl."

"Love you too."


	37. Lightweight

_**Hey guys, just a cute filler chapter here. There's actually one more chapter left in this story, but i am doing a sequel so we can all look forward to that. Bold writing is a flashback, and I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of La Bella Vita**_

_Light on my heart  
>Light on my feet<br>Light in your eyes  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know  
>How you make me weak<br>_

"Say bye Mommy, go have some fun and not worry about us." I did in a fake baby voice as I held Bella in my arms when Haley and Nathan were walking towards their car for a night out on their anniversary.

"You sure you're going to be ok with her?" Haley stopped while Nathan continued to the car.

"Of course, now go. I'm gonna cook some dinner and we'll watch a movie…total girls night."

"Ok, we'll there's money for pizza on the counter and not too late with bed."

"Don't worry we won't." I said with a coy smile.

"B, I'm serious. Its just dinner and a show, we shouldn't be back too late."

"I know…and we'll be ok. I'm going to spend the night here anyway. Go, before you're late."

"Just one more kiss." She leaned in and kissed the baby one more time, but the teasing on my part had to happen to just one last time.

"Enjoy the show Mommy, don't forget I want a baby brother too." I couldn't control myself and started cracking up laughing.

"I'm going to kill you Tig…just one day it's gonna happen."

"Ya ya ya." I still was smiling even as I closed the door.

I put Bella in her high chair and started making something to eat for her. Strained peas and other vegetables…yummy. I wasn't very hungry, so I'll just whip something up quickly later when I am. Feeding her didn't take as long as I thought it would. I moved us into the living room, so we can put in a movie…_Pitch Perfect_. Bella was all set up in her pram, while I was back in the kitchen making popcorn, when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I started laughing to myself, thinking it's gotta be Haley just checking in, but instead it was a text from my man asking me if I wanted to Skype right now. I quickly responded yes and grabbed my laptop from my bag, and put Bella on my lap so she can see too. On an impulse, I covered her eyes…just in case Lucas was going something naughty. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was just his face on the screen and it was G rated; so I pulled my hands away.

"Well this is a much different view than the last time I saw you."

"That's cause you left in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake me up there mister."

"And it's not my fault that I missed my flight, so ha." Lucas said sticking his tongue out at me and the memories from that day flooded back into my mind.

**"This is the final boarding call for Flight 1049 nonstop to Tree Hill."**

**"Alright Pretty Girl, I really have to go this time."**

**"Ok, just one more kiss goodbye." **

**"Cheery, it's not like I'm never going to see you again."**

**"I know…I just want to savor every possible moment we have together, right here right now." The kissing started again, and we couldn't stop. People were constantly moving around us trying to make their own flights, but we didn't have a care in the world. Our kissing got further and further, almost to a full make out session. Families with young children were screaming at us to get a room, but we didn't stop. By the time we did stop, we noticed that Lucas's plane was gone.**

**"I guess, I'll just have to get the next flight out of here."**

**"Which is 3 am. We can just go back to my place and wait it out there. I'm sorry you missed your flight Broody."**

**"Its ok, we have one more night than."**

"I still feel so bad for that…you should have woken me up, I could have driven you to the airport."

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Love you."

"Love you too…I see you have the little rugrat tonight."

"Ya, Haley and Nathan's one year anniversary. But its ok, I like spending all this time with her before I leave. Can you say hi to Uncle Lucas Bells?" She mumbled something, I just leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead causing her to giggle.

"You're good with her."

"Thanks."

"Does it hurt?" I knew exactly what Lucas was referencing.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I picture a mini you running around and interacting with her. Other times, I start thinking about Haley's pregnancy and if mine would be any similar."

"You are a strong girl Brooke Davis; not to mention brilliant, beautiful, and brave. You are fiercely independent and is going to change the world someday." I started to blush.

"Oh, yea and how do you know that?"

"Because you changed mine. And I know that there is this void in our lives were that baby would have been, but now it made us stronger together and able to grow in more ways than one. When we do actually try to have a baby, we will be financially stable, living together in the same place, and be over the moon about it all."

"Our two boys and a girl." A slow smile crept to my face.

"Exactly, and there's that smile I love."

"I know…I just can't help but think about it sometimes."

"And its those times I want you to call me."

"Let me just put her to bed and then you can tell me all about your day."

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley waked in the door to find the TV silenced and Brooke sleeping on the couch with her laptop slightly closed on her stomach. They knew exactly what that meant; they looked at each other laughing.<p>

"Lucas." They said at the same time.


	38. La Bella Vita

_And this is my beautiful life_  
><em>The only thing certain is everything changes<em>  
><em>Lows and the highs<em>  
><em>And all those goodbyes<em>  
><em>As hard as it gets I know it's still amazing<em>  
><em>To be alive<em>  
><em>It's a beautiful life<em>

Today was going to be a tough day, it was my last day here; I was leaving for Tree Hill tomorrow morning and never coming back. Of course I'll come back to see Haley, Nathan, and the baby once in a while, but that is it. I couldn't handle being here anymore, I needed to get away. I needed to be with Lucas. I didn't know how to exactly say goodbye, I planned on spending the day with Haley and Bella.

"Hey Hales, where's this girl's food? She's hungry over here." I asked, sitting on the couch holding and playing with Bella.

"I'll bring it in, when I finish doing this."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Making the bottle, stupid." Haley said, making both of us laugh.

"Did you hear the Bella? Your Mommy thinks she is funny, but between us she's really not that funny."

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Ok, can you come here and get her bottle?"

"Mhm." I said, walking in and making Bella laugh hysterically.

"She really likes you."

"Yea, most people do."

"I was being serious, she's gonna miss you like crazy. And hey, I know people who hate you, Peyton and Julian."

My face froze…"Not funny."

"Too soon?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Why don't you go sit down and have some time to yourself while I feed her and put her down for the night before we watch a movie?"

"You sure?"

"Mhm. I don't mind. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I leave." I said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Brooke, you're a great person. And she really does like you."

"Thanks Hales, you are a great person too."

I fed Bella and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit while Bella was playing in her high chair. I was trying to help Haley out because Nathan is always working much later than she is. When I was done, I picked up Bella and started walking towards the living room, listening to her blabber on and on.

"What is that Bella? You think your Mommy is crazy because I totally agree with you on that."

"BROOKE!"

"What?"

"You are going to fill her head with such bad thoughts."

"Don't worry about it, I'm only kidding and she knows that. Right Bells, we both know that your Mommy isn't crazy, but is an amazing person. See?" I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ok, now let me say goodnight to my daughter." I handed over Bella and just watched the scene unfold; my best friend in the world interacting with her child, the perfect relationship. And that brought a smile to my face. "Night Bella, Mommy loves you."

I took Bella upstairs and into her room. I changed the baby and did all the normal things; it wasn't the first time I've done it, so she was used to me putting her to bed. And while I was sitting with her in the rocker, I started saying goodbye. I knew that she couldn't fully understand why I was leaving, but I still felt that she deserves a goodbye; and little did I know Haley was listening in on the monitor from downstairs.

"Isabella Brooke Scott, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you have a powerful and strong name. Now, I need you to be strong for me. See, Aunt Brooke is going far away. You probably don't understand why, but just trust me on this. I need you to be strong for Mommy. You see, with me gone, she's going to be very upset, so I need you to be there for her. Smile when she's upset, and try not to wake her when she's sleeping; she really loves her sleep, but of course, not as much as she loves you. And I love you too. Whenever you need me, I'm just a phone call away. I will always be there for you. Be good for Mommy and Daddy, I'll miss you so much." And by the time I was done, she was sleeping. I gave her a kiss and placed her in her crib and just watched her sleep for a little bit; trying to compose myself and prepare for the next goodbye because that one was going to be the hardest. After sometime, I came down the stairs and found Haley silently crying on the couch.

"Please don't do this Hales, because then I'm going to start, and then it will just never end." I pleaded with her as I took a seat next to her on the couch. I took a calming deep breath, trying to figure out the words to say. I didn't know how to even start. Haley is my best friend, my sister; always by my side at the drop of a hat. But now I'm leaving and going six hours away.

"This isn't goodbye forever, you know that. This is just an _I'll see you later_. It is so crazy that we have only known each other for a short period of time, but our friendship has grown into such a meaningful and powerful bond that can not be broken, even by distance." The tears were coming and they couldn't stop. "Anytime you need me and if I can't be there, I'm right there in your heart….always. You are like my big sister. You taught me so much and without you I don't know where I would be. You're always looking out for me and teaching me right from wrong; that's why I knew you were going to be a good mother. This distance won't change us. We can Skype every week so I can see the baby. And besides you are going to be so busy with working now and taking care of her that you won't have time for me anyway."

"Never…you bite you're tongue on that. Of course I will have time for you. You're stuck with me forever."

"I know and I like the sound of that…and hey just think…it's three months until Bella's birthday and I wouldn't miss that for the world. So we will most definitely see each other then. And besides I want Bella to know and be close with her cousins."

"B?" Haley just gave me a quizzical look.

"Noooo, I'm just saying in the future. I want Bells to have the same relationship you and I have with my future daughter too."

"Hearing you talk about your future kids freaks me out and makes me feel old." Haley started smiling, despite the tears still coming down her face.

"You're a knuckle head. You and I have a sister like bond and I want our kids to have that too, that's all I'm saying."

"I know and I'm sure they will. You are like my sister too. Love you Tiger."

"I love you too Tutor Mom." By this time we were both crying and just consoling each other. Neither of us wanting this night to end, cause we really didn't want to say goodbye. Even though it wasn't really a goodbye forever. Haley will still be in my heart and I'm in hers; nothing is going to change that…best friends, who became each other's family, for life no matter what.

* * *

><p>I tapped on Lucas's shoulder, hoping he would turn around. I surprised him at the café today. He had no idea that I was coming up a day earlier than expected. As soon as he turned around to face me, I jumped in his arms. Finally happy that we were in the same place, with one another.<p>

"I am so happy that you are here."

"Me too Broody, me too."

"I love you." He planted a kiss on my lips and everything just felt right. Like this is where I belong and where I'm supposed to be happy. I had to go through all of this heartache and troubling times to get here and be with him. I could honestly say that I wouldn't change any of it. People who are meant to be together, always find each other in the end. And I fell like Lucas found me through all of this. Through the hard times, he found me and saved me. I knew that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, together. This is honestly true love and the love between us is so strong. Our life together starts right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, that is this end of this story. I hope you all liked it and I wanted to thank everyone for their time in either reading it or reviewing it; it meant the world to me. I am thinking about working on a sequel, not sure when I will exactly be finished with it so be on the look out for it. I am open to suggestions on anything you may possibly want to hear about in it. PM if you have any ideasnotes about it all. Thanks again and I hope everyone has a nice day. **


End file.
